LA BODA DEL KAZEKAGE
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: ¿Será capaz una extraña de sanar? dicen que las personas que amamos y que nos reconocen, nos vuelven más humanos pero ¿puede hacerlo alguien a quien no conocemos y que pronto compartiremos el resto de nuestras vidas?... Gaara/OC Naru/Hina Shika/Tema
1. Capitulo 1 El Compromiso

**Hola a todos... bueno desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Naruto pero no fue hasta que tuve un sueño muy interesante y aunque Gaara no es uno de mis favoritos (la verdad es Shikamaru) fue con él que tuve este sueño y pues desee escribir y compartir con ustedes este fanfic que es el primero que hago de este anime.**

**Quiero dedicar a este fanfic a Ero Chango Senin, a Ania D. y a Mai.**

**Y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario. **

* * *

**La boda del Kazekage**

**_Por Amy Black_**

****

**Capitulo 1 "El compromiso"**

Hermoso y bello que es el atardecer, mirarlo cada día cuando el sol se rinde y se oculta tras el horizonte. Y poco a poco las estrellas comienzan su ritual, en un cielo pardo. Los recuerdos llegan de golpe y traen consigo dolor y soledad.

¿Será capaz una extraña de sanar? dicen que las personas que amamos y que nos reconocen, nos vuelven más humanos pero ¿puede hacerlo alguien a quien no conocemos y que pronto compartiremos el resto de nuestras vidas?.

- ¡Gaara! -

Una voz muy familiar para el observador del atardecer, lo hizo girarse para encontrarse de frente con su hermano.

- ¿Qué sucede Kankuro? - preguntó Gaara tranquilamente.

- ¿Es todo cierto?... Debes negarte, nadie puede decidir con quien debes pasar el resto de tus días. - dijo el joven con leve molestia. - El consejo no debería... - sin embargo no pudo decir nada más debido a la interrupción de su hermano.

- El consejo ha tomado la mejor decisión para la aldea y yo la acepto.

- ¿Qué el consejo tomo la decisión correcta?... Por favor Gaara, ellos solo están asegurando el porvenir financiero de la aldea a costa de tu felicidad... - gritó Kankuro exaltado.

Gaara volvió su vista al en oscurecido cielo nocturno y tras una breve pausa añadió.

- Me he dado cuenta de su propósito casi enseguida de escuchar la propuesta. Pero hubo algo dentro de todo lo que dijeron que me ha hecho aceptar. "...Un Kazekage debe darle estabilidad a su aldea y que mejor que estar casado".

- En eso podría estar de acuerdo pero porque aceptar a quien te han impuesto, cuando podrías elegir a cualquier chica de la aldea. – dijo Kankuro más calmado. – Estoy seguro que no te faltarían candidatas.

- Es eso precisamente, no deseo a alguien que sepa mi pasado... alguien que en un futuro no pueda reprocharme. Kankuro, deseo que sus ojos no me vean con miedo cuando este enojado.

Kankuro simplemente se quedo en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor. Una parte de él quedo conforme al oír sus razones pero la otra parte sentía pena y deseaba de corazón que aquella extraña pudiera curar las heridas del pasado de Gaara.

- Sus ojos me dan tranquilidad y paz. – dijo Gaara de pronto sacando de entre sus ropas una fotografía. Extrañamente aquel trozo de papel le producía quietud y sosiego; volvió su mirada hacia aquella joven de ojos color verde, era como ver la hermosura de su alma. Un velo cubría su rostro dejando únicamente ver de su rostro su mirada. – Su nombre es Hitomi.

Kankuro, se acercó a su hermano y vio por encima de su hombro a la joven de la fotografía. Suspiro con resignación, sabía que Gaara ya había tomado su decisión y debía apoyarlo.

- ¡Gaara! – gritó una joven kunoichi. – Acabo de enterarme¿estas seguro de lo que estás por hacer?...

- Tranquila Temari. – respondió Kankuro sonriendo. – Nuestro pequeño hermano ya a tomado su decisión y nuestro deber como hermanos es apoyarlo.

Temari, la mayor de sus hermanos se acercó al menor de estos y simplemente lo rodeo con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo y junto a su oído susurro. "Buena suerta Gaara, siempre contarás conmigo". Y aquel acto de amor fraterno duro unos minutos antes de que fueran interrumpidos.

- Ya es suficiente de arrumacos¿no creen?... – mencionó Kankuro con sarcasmo. – Y ¿cuándo se efectuará la boda?

- Dentro de un mes. – respondió Gaara seriamente. – He pedido a la Godaime, Tsunade sama un favor muy especial. – finalizó sonriendo ó eso intento.

Tanto Temari como Kankuro, se miraron con desconcierto.

§§§§§

Los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron la tranquila aldea de Konoha. Algunos puestos comenzaron con sus labores y el delicioso aroma de pan recién horneado recorría las aun vacías calles. La torre principal, perteneciente a la quinta Hokage comenzaba con su habitual rutina.

Tsunade sama, entraba en su oficina solo para encontrar varias columnas de documentos. Respiro con cansancio, seria un día demasiado largo y sin embargo una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordar que en uno de los cajones de su escritorio estaba una botella con su elixir mágico. Tras sentarse en su reconfortable silla, saco casi de inmediato aquella bebida como si se tratará de una medicina importante; pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas al escuchar que golpeaban suavemente la puerta.

- ¡Tsunade sama! -

- Adelante... – respondió Tsunade mientras ocultaba tras una pila de papel una botella de sake. ¿Qué ocurre Shizune?

- A llegado un mensaje de la aldea de la arena... – dijo Shizune entregándole el mensaje. - ¡Tsunade sama!... acaso... ¿lo que esta tras esos documentos es sake?

- Vamos Shizune, no seas tan estricta además necesito un poco de humor para terminar con todo este papeleo. – dijo Tsunade señalando la columna de papeles.

Y tras decir aquello comenzó a leer el mensaje que le había entregado Shizune; su rostro pareció asombrarse conforme su lectura avanzaba, cuando termino dijo.

- Shizune, necesito que traigas lo antes posible a Shikamaru...

**Continuara...**

shika


	2. Capitulo 2 “La misión”

Hola a todos... espero no esten molestos por esperar este segundo capitulo pero tuve algunas dificultades pero si todo se resuelve tendrán un capitulo por semana :). Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo en leerlo y más a los que me han dejado un review en verdad son muy estimulantes. Bueno los dejo con la lectura y espero les guste.

* * *

**La boda del Kazekage**

_Por Amy Black_

**Capitulo 2 "La misión"**

Esa mañana había amanecido especialmente soleada. La aldea de Konoha se veía todavía más hermosa cuando hacía tanto sol como ese día. Sin embargo la paz fue bruscamente interrumpida por un grito.

- ¡Que Gaara va a casarse!

- Guarda silencio Naruto... – reprendió Sakura. – Continua Shikamaru.

- Bien como iba diciendo, dentro de un mes se celebrará la boda del Kazekage para lo cual se nos han asignado dos misiones...

- ¡Dos misiones!... Está vez la abuela Tsunade se ha pasado de la raya... – sin embargo Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, había recibido un golpe de Sakura...

- Quieres dejar de interrumpir, la próxima vez no seré tan delicada. – gritó la joven de cabellos rozados con molestia.

- Sakura chan, eso me dolió. – se quejó Naruto mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Tras comprobar que el chico permanecía en silencio, Shikamaru continuo.

- El Kazekage, le ha pedido un favor especial a nuestra aldea; seremos la escolta personal de su prometida y después de llevarla a salvo a la Arena, permaneceremos ahí hasta el día de la celebración de la boda. Nuestra segunda misión será representar a nuestra aldea durante las fiestas.

- ¡FIESTA! GENIAL... – gritaron a una voz Ino y Sakura, atrayendo la atención de todos.

- Sakura, tenemos que ver que vestidos llevar.

- Sí, está será una celebración muy importante. – señalo la chica de cabellos rozados.

- Hinata, ¿tienes algo en mente? – preguntó Ino casi de inmediato.

- E...eto... pues aun no sé. – respondió la chica mientras jugaba con sus manos, algo nerviosa por la mirada de todos sobre ella.

- Tsk... mujeres problemáticas – murmuro Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

- Shikamaru kun... – dijo Lee con seriedad. - ¿Cuándo partimos?

- A medio día.

- ¡QUE! – gritaron Ino y Sakura.

- Debes estar bromeando, faltan 2 horas para el medio día. – señalo Ino molesta. – No tendremos tiempo de elegir los vestidos, ni los accesorios adecuados.

- Lo siento mucho Ino, la hora fue impuesta por la Godaime. Además no se que tanto les preocupa esas cosas, cualquier vestido estará bien. – dijo Shikamaru con fatiga.

- Como se nota que eres hombre y problemático además. Para una mujer el verse bien siempre es importante y más cuando es un evento importante. – reclamo Ino.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, Ino está seria una buena oportunidad. – dijo Sakura ganando con su comentario la mirada de confusión de su amiga. – No me veas así, piensa por un momento que podríamos comprarnos los vestidos en la aldea de la arena.

- Oye Sakura, eso es buenísima idea. He leído que esos vestidos están de moda.

Y sin otra novedad todos se marcharon a prepararse. Media hora más tarde todos se volvieron a encontrar en la puerta principal.

- Estoy listo para empezar la misión. – expreso Naruto con emoción.

- Bien, ya estamos todos escuchen con atención; iremos a la aldea oculta de la lluvia, será un viaje de 4 días y de ahí partiremos a la aldea de la arena. Les recuerdo que escoltaremos a la prometida de Gaara.

Al finalizar el breve discurso, Shikamaru, Naruto, Chouji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Ino y Sakura comenzaron su viaje al país de la lluvia. Llevaban una hora de camino, cuando fueron invadidos por sus propios pensamientos.

**INO**

_Creo que ha sido buena idea la de Sakura, por fin esa frentuda a cierta en algo. Podré comprar un vestido en la arena y varias cosas, y ser la envidia de todas las chicas de Konoha. Solo espero que él se fije en mi y me invite a bailar durante la fiesta. _ n/n

**LEE**

_Daré lo mejor de mí en está misión, la realizaré con éxito. Usaré la fuerza de la juventud, ya lo vera Gai sensei no lo defraudare. (sus ojos brillaron con intensidad)_

**SAKURA**

_Aprovecharé nuestra estancia en la Arena para visitar la tumba de Chiyo sama. Luego podré ir con Ino cerda y Hinata de compras. Que bueno que aun tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado. _

**CHOUJI**

_No debo desaprovechar esta ocasión. Dos aldeas diferentes significa distintos estilos de platillos, que mi paladar debe degustar... está será una misión. Por cierto me preguntó, ¿a que hora comeremos?_

**HINATA**

_Esta es mi primera misión sin Kiba kun y Shino kun, solo espero no decepcionarlos y ser de ayuda, en especial a Naruto kun. – su rostro se puso colorado ante la mención del ultimo nombre._

**NARUTO**

_Aun no puedo creer que Gaara vaya a casarse. Imagino que el puesto de Kazekage exige algunos requisitos... ¿será lo mismo para un Hokage? Y siendo así ¿podría yo hacer lo mismo?... mmm tendré que trabajar más el lado romántico como me sugirió Ero senin. nn Veamos, Ino (volvió su vista hacia la rubia que sonreía) no lo creo, es muy gritona y exagerada; Sakura chan (miro a la pelirosa) simplemente jamás me corresponderá sigue aun enamorada de tonto de Sasuke; Hinata.. ¡Hinata! (movió ligeramente la cabeza para ver a la chica y sonrió al notar que estaba sonrojada) siempre que me acerco a ella se desmaya y otras veces tartamudea, aun así es muy linda y amable conmigo... creo que intentaré acercarme y conocerla mejor._

**SHIKAMARU**

_... Espero que todo resulte lo menos problemático... aunque podré respirar con alivio cuando lleguemos a la Arena. (una mueca se dibujo en su rostro) Veremos que ocurre con esa chica problemática._

El viaje continuo sin dificultades. Horas más tarde en la aldea de la Arena, una rubia observaba el atardecer desde el balcón principal del edificio del Kazekage. Una voz tras ella robo su atención de aquella escena.

- Temari, he estado buscándote...

- ¿Qué sucede Kankuro?

- Tengo un mensaje de Gaara. Te lo hubiera dado él pero ha entrado en una junta de consejo... – dijo Kankuro acercándose a su hermana mayor. – Serás la guía de la escolta de la prometida de Gaara.

- Que problemático, pero si no hay más remedio. – respondió Temari con pereza.

- Arg... ya decía yo que tanta amistad con ese ninja de la hoja te afectaría.

- Vamos Kankuro, no seas tan delicado. Además que tiene que ver mi comportamiento con tu comentario.

- ¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta?... últimamente te has hecho adicta a descansar y observar el cielo, y en ocasiones suspiras. Aunque sabes, al menos tengo algo que agradecerle al Nara.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Temari con un deje de inocencia en su voz.

- Que sea el causante de que tu humor sea mucho mejor.

Aquellas palabras de su hermano hicieron eco en su interior. "¿En verdad he cambiado?" y tras hacer aquella pregunta surgieron otras, fue entonces que se percato de que algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando. Tenía que reconocer, que la mención de su nombre llamaba su atención, que las nubes le recordaban su rostro y que las discusiones con sus hermanos le parecían problemáticas justo como para él lo eran.

- Bebe llorón... – musitó para si misma, observando las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Kankuro veía a su hermana y entonces las dudas se disiparon; ese ninja se había robado el corazón la temeraria Temari y sintió entonces la necesidad de conversar con el Nara y poner en claro algunas cosas.

La Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, una pequeña aldea del País de la Lluvia hacia gala de su nombre; pues un grupo de ninjas provenientes de la Aldea oculta de la hoja llevaban dos horas bajo la llovizna antes de ver la entrada de la aldea.

- ¡Si! Por fin hemos llegado... – gritó Naruto con alegría.

- De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta, genio. – reprocho Sakura.

- No tienes porque enojarte Sakura chan...

Un momento después, eran recibidos en el palacio del señor feudal. Una bella construcción situada en lo alto de una colina.

-¡Bienvenidos a la aldea de la Lluvia! – saludo un hombre amablemente, se trataba del mayordomo. – Mi señor Hibaki los recibirá una vez que de por terminado sus asuntos, pero ha ordenado preparar para ustedes los baños de vapor y una habitación para que descansen.

Ninguno de los ninjas puso objeción alguna a dicha invitación. El baño de vapor les sentó de maravilla; Hinata, Sakura e Ino se sumergieron en el agua caliente.

- ¡Esto es delicioso! – dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos. – Una hora más bajo la lluvia fría y estoy segura que hubiera pescado un resfriado.

- Estoy de acuerdo Sakura, debe ser maravilloso vivir en un palacio como este... – agregó Ino. – Aunque si el precio es casarte por intereses, no estoy interesada, imagínate casarte con un extraño.

- Debe ser terrible, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de la prometida de Gaara...

- Pero Gaara no es feo, es bastante apuesto. – interrumpió Ino.

- Si lo sé, nosotras lo conocemos pero ella no.

- Debe ser muy triste casarte sin amor, sin saber si llegarás a quererlo... sin saber si es buena persona, sin saber si cuidará de ti. Siento algo de pena por ambos, espero sinceramente que todo salga bien. – dijo Hinata, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas pues se les había olvidado la presencia de la chica.

- Tienes un buen corazón Hinata. – dijo Ino sonriendo. – Bueno habrá que disfrutar este momento porque no todos los días nos podemos dar este lujo.

Mientras tanto Naruto y compañía, disfrutaban al igual que las chicas de los baños de vapor, aunque su conversación era totalmente diferente.

- Cuando sea Hokage, pediré tener un baño privado como este... – comentó Naruto.

- Si te conviertes en Hokage, dudo mucho tengas tiempo para poderte relajar. Tendrás que estar la mayor parte del día con el trasero pegado a la silla y firmando una pila de documentos sin mencionar juntas con el consejo... – añadió Shikamaru, borrando con su comentario la sonrisa del Uzumaki.

- Tu si que sabes motivar Shikamaru...

- Vamos Naruto, siempre hay que tener el espíritu de la juventud. Además siempre contarás con la ayuda de tus amigos. – dijo Lee sonriendo.

- Llegarás a ser buen Hokage Naruto, no dudo de eso y ciertamente como dice Lee siempre contarás con nosotros pero por ahora podrías dejar el tema en paz... no me dejas pensar en los manjares que degustare en unos minutos... – finalizó Chouji.

Dos horas más tarde, Shikamaru y su equipo se presentaba frente Hibaki sama, señor feudal y gobernante de la aldea de la lluvia.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – saludó un hombre de edad madura y semblante frió. – Espero hayan podido descansar, se que el viaje de su aldea a la nuestra es largo. Bien, han de saber que soy ante todo un hombre de negocios por lo cual iré directo al grano; he sido informado por la aldea de la Arena, que el Kazekage les ha solicitado que sean la escolta de mi hermana.

- Efectivamente señor, esa es nuestra misión llevarla sana y salva a la Aldea de la Arena. – respondió solemnemente Shikamaru. – Partiremos mañana a medio día, si usted no encuentra inconveniente alguno

- Entre más rápido mejor. – dijo Hibaki sama con seriedad. - No encuentro inconveniente alguno. Solo hay algo más que debo agregar, uno de mis sirvientes los acompañara en su viaje espero no encuentre problema en ello.

Y tras finalizar su breve conversación con el señor feudal de la aldea, los ninjas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, mañana seria un día de viaje. Sin embargo las chicas no pudieron evitar comentar algo antes de dormirse.

- ¿Pudieron darse cuenta? – preguntó Ino una vez que estuvieron solas.

- De la forma en que hablo Hibaki sama, parecía que hablaba de un mueble o de un animal pero no de su hermana. – respondió Sakura.

- Si, como si se liberara de un gran peso.

- Chicas... no deberíamos de trasnochar, mañana hay que iniciar con nuestra misión y deberíamos estar bien descansadas. – comentó tímidamente Hinata.

- Tienes razón, será mejor dormir... – añadió Sakura.

La noche era tranquila y quieta, que nadie se percato que alguien se escondía entre las sombras y que entro en una de las habitaciones. La biblioteca estaba apenas iluminada por los rayos de la luna que entraban por los grandes ventanales cuyas cortinas estaban retiradas a ambos lados de los marcos. Unas delicadas manos colocaron sobre una mesita una lámpara y su suave luz dejo vislumbrar a duras penas una delicada figuras que casi parecían perderse en las sombras, como si quisieran pasar desapercibida para el resto del mundo. Temerosa a ser descubierta camino tímidamente hasta el escritorio de su hermano, Hibaki sama; tomando un respiro abrió uno de los cajones y busco lo que desde hace tiempo le había sido arrebatado. Después de unos minutos lo encontró, tomo el pendiente que antes había pertenecido a su madre, aun no entendía el porque sus hermanos le prohibieron poseerlo. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, sus padres habían muerto cuando era muy pequeña sus hermanos se habían encargado de todo y luego dos años atrás su hermano había perdido a su hermano durante los examen chunin en la aldea de la hoja.

- Hermano... – susurro al encontrar una fotografía donde estaba con sus queridos hermanos aunque ellos la trataran mal por el simple hecho de ser mujer, ella los quería. – Espero que mi vida sea diferente a la que he vivido aquí...

Y secando sus lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos, guardo entre sus ropas la joya y la fotografía; apago al luz y volvió a perderse entre las sombras...

Hitomi, estaba por realizar el viaje de su vida y temía a un futuro incierto. Aun así había aceptado el matrimonio arreglado por mandato y temor a su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano donde las noches son frías un joven pelirrojo se paseaba nerviosamente por su habitación, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto en aceptar a una joven desconocida pero luego observaba su imagen impresa en aquel pedazo de papel y ver sus ojos lo hacían cambiar de opinión.

- Hitomi... – murmuro Gaara sin dejar de ver la fotografía. – ¿Será que tu puedes llenar el vació en mi interior?

La vida a veces juega misteriosamente, Gaara estaba por descubrirlo y Hitomi por entenderlo.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3 “Inicia el viaje

Hola a todos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho... ojala les guste como quedo este capitulo y si todo sale como espero actualizare el proximo viernes o pudiera ser antes. Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Angls y a Tamara, porque siempre estan al pendiente. No se olviden de dejar un review, aunque sea para decir su inconformidad... cuidense y suerte.

* * *

**La boda del Kazekage **

**_Por Amy Black_**

**Capitulo 3 "Inicia el viaje hacia la arena"**

¿Qué es vivir?

Que qué es vivir? Vivir es nacer, crecer,

pasar el tiempo absurdamente,

malgastar las emociones presentes.

Yacer. **(1)**

¿Puede todo cambiar?

¿Puede un extraño darte un propósito?

- Señorita Hitomi, ya es hora de la partida. - anuncio una doncella, colocando una seda sobre la mesa.

- Gracias Nady, enseguida iré. - respondió la joven cerrando su apreciado cuaderno, que tantas veces le había servido de confidente y amigo.

Con desgano avanzó hacia la mesa de centro, donde hace unos segundos su doncella había colocado un velo de seda. Lo tomó con pesar, ciertamente era bello pero siempre lo había detestado, ¿cómo algo bello se convertía en algo odiado?. Tal vez a su futuro esposo le molestará también y le pidiera que no lo usará y ante aquel pensamiento sonrió. Tomo la delicada prenda y antes de colocársela abrió la puerta y sintió entonces como algo duro golpeara su mejilla causando que cayera al suelo; inconscientemente se llevo la mano al rostro y comenzó a sentir ardor. Asustada levanto lentamente la mirada solo para encontrarse el rostro perturbado de su hermano.

- Chiquilla insolente, ¿pretendes desobedecerme?

- Hermano, yo no...

- ¡Cállate! No creas que todo cambiará por irte de aquí. - dijo el hombre con enojo. - Kiran irá junto contigo y esos ninjas a la aldea de Arena y por orden mía entregará al Kazekage una carta advirtiéndole tu naturaleza indecente.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hitomi temblando y apunto de llorar.

- La respuesta la sabes, ¿creías que todo quedaría olvidado? ¿acaso has olvidado la muerte de nuestro hermano, por culpa tuya?.

- Pero...

- Es suficiente... y agradece que hoy te marchas. – dijo Hibaki dándole la espalda a la joven. – Y no olvides el honor que debes a tu familia.

- No lo olvidaré hermano. – respondió Hitomi inclinando la cabeza. Sus manos temblaban, tal vez era miedo o tal vez enojo; finalmente cubrió su rostro con aquella suave seda blanca y una vez que estuvo serena comenzó su ultimo recorrido por aquella mansión.

- Señorita Hitomi, aguarde... – llamó una anciana mujer, que había sido como una madre para la joven.

- Nana Yuki, creí no te vería antes de irme... – dijo Hitomi abrazando a la mujer.

- Mi niña... se que no tienes mucho tiempo, solo que no quería verte antes de tu partida, y darte esta carta, debes leerla cuando estés lejos. Recuerda, no permitas que el enojo cegué tu noble corazón. – añadió la anciana. – Mi niña, ante todo busca siempre la felicidad y recuerda que esta vieja te quiere.

El viaje comenzó sin ningún problema, aunque el carruaje donde viajaba la prometida del Kazekage haría el camino lento. Tanta formalidad y misterio sobre la joven había ocasionado que los ninjas imaginaran tantas cosas, llevaban dos horas de camino cuando Naruto se dirigió a Chouji y Lee.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido la novia de Gaara?

- Naruto kun, creo que no puedo dar mi opinión si solo la ví un instante. – dijo Lee.

- Si, pero ¿notaste que llevaba cubierto el rostro? Tal vez tiene una fea cicatriz ó es fea. – añadió Naruto con el característico humor que poseía.

- No existe mujer fea. – musitó Chouji de pronto. – Tal vez oculta su rostro en señal de que solo puede ser visto por aquel que será su marido.

- Pues a mi la verdad se me hace eso muy extraño...- dijo Naruto haciendo su habitual cara de zorrito.

- Vamos dejen ese tema por la paz y mejor concéntrense en la misión. – interrumpió Shikamaru, que había estado escuchándolo todo. – Tsk... me da la impresión de que esto se volverá problemático.

Por otro lado, las kunoichis también se había percatado del misterio que rodeaba a la novia.

- Han visto que preciosa seda trae la prometida de Gaara, debe valer mucho. – comentó Ino. – Sin embargo no entiendo porque cubre su rostro.

- Debe ser sin duda un rito de su aldea, yo detestaría tener que usar uno de esos a diario. – dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba la banda en su cabello.

- Su mirada era triste... – señalo Hinata. – Sería difícil dejar a su hermano y a su aldea pero siento que hay algo más.

- Que observadora eres Hinata, y ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, sus ojos estaban melancólicos. – dijo Sakura reflexivamente. – Saben, en la primera oportunidad deberíamos hablar con la chica, debe sentirse sola dentro de ese carruaje.

- Es buena idea frentuda...

Hitomi por su parte había escuchado la conversación y estuvo tentada a deshacerse de aquella seda que cubría su rostro pero la presencia de Kiran, la hizo desistir. Aquel ninja que fuera el mejor amigo de su difunto hermano Shigure, la hacia temblar.

En la torre del Kazekage, una estructura situada en el centro de la aldea se podía sentir la tranquilidad de un día común. Gaara, el quinto Kazekage llevaba más de medio día encerrado en su oficina, una pila de documentos descansaban sobre su escritorio sin embargo estos no eran los causantes de su encierro. Algo inexplicable lo había intranquilizado, por primera vez sentía temor pero diferente. Jamás había temido a una batalla, ni la muerte le preocupaba pero el pensar en aquella mujer con la que pronto compartiría su vida lo hacia claudicar.

¿Ella le temería?

¿Podría amarla?

Nadie le había querido, ¿Podría él querer?

Debía dejar todo aquello en paz y concentrarse en terminar su trabajo pero las preguntas volvían a su cabeza y su preocupación aumentaba. La repentina llegada de Kankuro, pudo distraerle de aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿Sigues pensando que fue buena idea aceptar?. – preguntó por décima vez en el día. – Aun puedes negarte.

- Kankuro, es verdad que me siento intranquilo pero por décima vez "no voy a negarme" he dado mi palabra. – respondió Gaara avanzando a su hermano.

- Bien, bien ya que estás tan decidido entonces creo que no podrás negarte a pasar un día con tu hermano mayor... – dijo Kankuro sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Minutos más tarde salía Kankuro del despacho de Kazekage con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, la primera parte de su plan estaba completa. Estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien lo observaba.

- ¿Qué planeas Kankuro? – dijo una voz femenina, causándole a Kankuro un susto mortal.

- ¡TEMARI!... ¿qué pretendes asustándome de esa manera?

- No intentes evadirme y responde lo que te he preguntado.

- Bien pero no aquí, vayamos a otro lugar...

NASÎM, un pequeño local del centro de comercio de la arena se había vuelto muy popular entre los jóvenes. Sus deliciosos batidos cremosos eran la sensación, fue una fortuna para un par de hermanos encontrar una mesa libre.

- ¡Pretendes que Gaara retire su palabra! – gritó Temari sorprendida por la recién confesión de su hermano.

- Quieres callarte Temari, podría alguien escucharte...

- Dudo mucho que alguien aquí se interese en nuestra conversación Kankuro. Ahora podrías explicarme.

- E invitado a Gaara a la Aldea de la Uva, he escuchado que en un par de días se tendrán su tradicional fiesta del vino. Como todo hombre antes de casarse, debe tener una despedida de solero.

- ¿Sabes acaso las historias que se cuentan de ese festival?. Me niego a que lleves a Gaara a un lugar así. – dijo Temari molesta.

- Tranquila, solo quiero que Gaara conozca a alguien que pudiera gustarle. – dijo Kankuro cruzando los brazos. – Si durante su estancia no conoce a nadie y sigue con esa loca idea del matrimonio arreglado, desistiré y entonces le brindaré todo mi apoyo.

- ¡Kankuro! – musitó Temari viendo dulcemente a su hermano, su pequeña familia se fortalecía. – Disculpa por pensar otra cosa.

- Luego de Gaara, tú eres quien me preocupa. – dijo Kankuro viendo fijamente a la rubia, quien lo miro confundida. – No me mires de esa forma, aunque eso me confirma que desconoces el proctólogo... las mujeres de la familia del Kazekage que sigan solteras deben comprometerse luego de que líder de la aldea contraiga nupcias, de no hacerlo pierden su derecho a escoger marido y el consejo puede elegir por ellas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Temari lo más fuerte que sus pulmones se lo permitieron y por algunos segundos el silencio reino en el establecimiento.

- Así que yo diría, que si sientes algo por ese tal Nara lo trates antes de que sea inevitable. Además presiento que el siente algo por ti...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Temari por segunda vez obteniendo el mismo resultado de la primera vez. – Lo siento. – se disculpo apenada y en voz baja le preguntó a su hermano. - ¿De donde sacas que me gusta ese vago?

- Veamos por donde empiezo... – meditó Kankuro por unos segundos. – De un tiempo a la fecha te gusta observar las nubes, una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios cuando sabes que irás a Konoha ó si y la que más me sorprendió, tienes una fotografía del Nara bajo la almohada...

- Kankuro... – dijo Temari cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. – Has estado husmeado en mis cosas, esta vez nada te salvara...

- Espera, espera... creo que a Nara no le eres del todo indiferente...

Aquella repentina confesión salvo a Kankuro de recibir la furia de su hermana. Mientras que otro lugar lejos de ahí, un chico de cabellos azabache recogidos en una coleta llevaba había comenzado a estornudar.

- Vaya Shikamaru, alguien debe estar hablando mucho de ti. – dijo Chouji abriendo una bolsa de frituras.

- Mendokusai... – dijo Shikamaru con expresión aburrida mientras levantaba su vista has el cielo, en busca de lo que admiraba, las nubes cuando de pronto su semblante se torno a un más serio. -

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Chouji, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que su rostro reflejaba que algo iba mal.

- Al parecer el clima se pone de modo, todo indica que lloverá fuerte y necesitamos refugio. – respondió Shikamaru. – Esto será muy problemático.

Mientras todo esto ocurría dos siluetas escondidas tras unos árboles los observaban, habían estado siguiéndolos desde recién comenzaron su viaje.

- Tal como el jefe había dicho. – musitó una de las siluetas, perteneciente a un hombre delgado y cabello largo hasta los hombros. – Dentro de ese carruaje debe estar la hermana del señor feudal.

- Aunque pudiera ser una trampa, lo mejor sería raptar a todas las mujeres pero si tomamos en cuenta de que algunas son kunoichis... debemos venir todos, ahora será mejor que uno de nosotros informe al jefe de todo esto. – añadió la otro silueta que pertenecía a un hombre tosco y de aspecto desaliñado.

- Yo permaneceré aquí, vigilando.

Minutos más tarde uno de ellos partía. Sin sospechar del peligro, el grupo de ninjas se refugiaba en una cueva. Lo que ocurriría pudiera cambiar el plan de Shikamaru, de un viaje tranquilo y uno muy problemático.

Continuará...

**(1)Autor: Lourdes Tavira**

**NASÎM, significa Aire Fresco y es de origen árabe.**


	4. Capitulo 4 “Sentimientos encontrados”

Hola... Gracias por sus reviews y siento mucho la demora en actualizar pero un conflicto de ideas para el fanfic me detuvo pero espero no se repita. No se olviden de dejar un review, si les ha gustado y si no tambien, se aceptan criticas estas ayudan a crecer.

Hasta el proximo capitulo...

* * *

_**La boda del Kazekage**_

_**Por Amy Black**_

**Capitulo 4 "Sentimientos encontrados"**

_... se que tú puedes darme una razón para forjar un lindo sueño ..._

La lluvia había llegado acompañada de fuertes truenos y rayos que iluminaron el recién oscurecido cielo. Refugiados en una cueva se encontraba un grupo un tanto peculiar; Shikamaru y Kiran permanecían cerca de la entrada, mientras los demás intentaban calentarse con la recién encendida fogata. Hitomi, permanecía distante, no porque no deseara estar junto a los demás, si no más bien porque no sabía como integrarse.

- Vamos acércate... – invitó Sakura a la joven, quien dudo un instante antes de unirse al grupo.

Hitomi, se sentó a un lado del hiperactivo Naruto a su otro lado estaba Sakura. Extrañamente se sintió cómoda, era la primera vez que estaba con jóvenes de su edad.

- Lo que daría por un ramen calientito... – dijo Naruto con cierta nostalgia.

- Por eso siempre hay que estar preparados. – añadió Chouji sacando unos paquetes de ramen instantáneo. – Toma Naruto, traje uno para ti.

- Gracias Chouji... tu si eres un amigo verdadero.- dijo Naruto abrazando el paquete de ramen. Ante aquella escena, Hitomi no pudo evitar reír bajito.

- Naruto, ya deberías madurar. – reprendió Sakura. – Hay hombres que nunca podrán dejar de ser niños.

- ¿Gusta algo de comer señorita? – preguntó Lee cortésmente a Hitomi.

- Gracias joven... – se quedo callada pues desconocía el nombre del joven.

- Rock Lee, pero llámame simplemente Lee.

- De acuerdo Lee, gracias por tu ofrecimiento... – contestó Hitomi, su tono de voz era dulce, lo cual llamo la atención de todos; era la primera vez que la escuchaban hablar.

Fue una noche larga, fresca, de vaivenes emocionales para Hitomi. Una noche poslluviosa, de nostalgias y esperanzas. Aquella cueva se convirtió en un cúmulo de humedad. ¿Acaso la lluvia de la tarde había influido para que ambiente sofocante?.

Naruto cabeceaba y se despertaba sobresaltado, pues era su turno junto con Ino de hacer guardia mientras todos dormían. Fue un instante en que ambos cerraron los ojos y no se percataron que alguien salía de la cueva.

El frío vientecillo y el amenazante chipi chipi, fueron reconfortantes para Hitomi. La necesidad de que el aire frío acariciara su rostro y la hiciera conciente; de haber permanecido un poco más ahí dentro habría dado como resultado un ataque claustrofóbico.

Camino un poco. No intención de alejarse solo quería contemplar la belleza nocturna. La luna brillaba e iluminaba la tierra, siendo ocultada entres las nubes en ocasiones. Finalmente se detuvo frente a un arrollo y se sentó en una roca que se encontraba cerca de la orilla. Observo su reflejo, notando sus melancólicos ojos... ¿Podría el Kazekage hacerlos cambiar?

Sakura despertó debido a la resequedad en su boca. Luego de saciar su sed, observo a todos sus compañeros y al mirar a su lado, notó con temor que Hitomi no estaba. Tras tranquilizarse se dirigió a Ino y Naruto, quienes reaccionaron igual de sorprendidos que ella.

- Debemos avisarles a los demás. – dijo Ino preocupada.

- Tienes razón, pero antes debemos ir a buscarla; puede ser que tan solo saliera porque quería... bueno ustedes saben a donde uno va solo... – dijo Naruto.

- Eso suena razonable. ¡Vaya Naruto al fin piensas algo coherente! – dijo Sakura. – Bien, Ino y yo iremos a buscarla mientras tú, Naruto, te quedaras aquí por si vuelve y no alertes a nadie hasta que hayamos vuelto.

Ino y Sakura comenzaron a buscar a la joven, esperando que estuviera bien. Mientras lejos de todo, Hitomi se secó las lágrimas que habían emanado de sus bellos ojos. Se sentía tan sola que no se dio cuenta cuando dos jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

- ¡Hitomi! – dijeron ambas chicas, sorprendiendo a la mencionada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ino levemente molesta. – Nos has dado un buen susto.

- Yo... lo siento, solo quería estar sola un momento. Poder notar la brisa nocturna sobre mi piel. Sentirme libre por unos instantes... No pensé que pudiera preocuparles. – dijo Hitomi a manera de disculpa. – Lo siento.

-Esta bien Hitomi – dijo Sakura acercándose a la chica. Ino asintió en silencio quedando al otro lado de su amiga. - Si deseabas hacerlo, pudiste habernos avisado. Por cierto, se te ha caído esto. – entregó un fino velo de seda, que siempre había cubierto su rostro.

- G-Gracias... – respondió Hitomi tomando el trozo de tela. Se preparaba para ponérselo cuando una voz la detuvo de hacerlo.

- Tienes un rostro muy bonito, no entiendo... ¿por qué lo ocultas tras esa fea tela? – preguntó Naruto, que había llegado recientemente.

- ¡NARUTO! – gritó Sakura, dándole un certero golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol.

- Porque siempre tienes que golpearme, Sakura chan... –

-POR IDIOTA!!- vocifero Sakura- EL HECHO QUE SE CUBRA EL ROSTRO ES ASUNTO SUYO!!

Minutos después volvían al refugio, sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de lo ocurrido. La noche transcurrió sin más novedades; a la mañana siguiente reanudaron su trayecto hacia la arena, sin saber que alguien les observaba.

Lejos de ahí, donde el sol abraza más la tierra. Un joven de cabello pelirrojo se paseaba por su habitación y no era para menos su nerviosismo, su hermano mayor le había pedido lo esperara ahí y conociéndolo, algo tramaba. Finalmente Kankuro hacia su aparición.

- Espero estés listo Gaara... partimos dentro de una hora... – anuncio con tranquilidad.

- Eso dijiste pero aun no me dices a donde, seguro el consejo deseara saberlo ahora que mi prometida viene en camino. – replicó Gaara.

- Tranquilo, volveremos antes de que ella llegue y el consejo ya esta informado que en tu ausencia será Temari la que se encargue de todo. – respondió Kankuro con serenidad.

- Algo realmente bueno debiste ofrecerle a Temari para que aceptara...

Y antes las recientes palabras de Gaara, el recuerdo de una promesa a su hermana vino a su mente.

"Investigaras si realmente ese vago siente algo por mi... y de ser así lo animaras a que me lo haga saber"

Ciertamente había aceptado a hacerlo, aunque no estaba del todo animado con la idea de emparentar a su hermana con ninja, pero de eso se encargaría luego haber resuelto lo de Gaara.

- Que difícil es ser hermano... – murmuro Kankuro.

- ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó Gaara.

- Nada, no me hagas caso y mejor termina de preparar tus cosas. -

- Ya estoy preparado...

Kankuro observo toda la habitación pero en ninguna parte vio algún indicio de equipaje... sin duda Gaara pensaba ir y regresar con lo que traía puesto. Suspiro resignado, esta sería una difícil tarea pero si lo lograba valdría la pena.

- Bien, entonces es hora de irnos... – dijo Kakuro sonriendo.

Y de aquel modo, ambos hermanos se despidieron de la aldea de la arena. Sin imaginar lo que estaba por ocurrirles.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, una sombra se incorporó de la rama de un árbol y dando ágiles saltos llego hacia una hermosa casa, oculta muy cerca de la frontera. Aquella sombra se presento frente al dueño, arrodillándose frente al hombre a manera de saludo.

- Y bien... ¿qué has logrado investigar? – preguntó aquel hombre mientras bebía un poco de sake.

- Tal y como lo dijo Kiran... un grupo de 7 ninjas, todos ellos de la aldea de la hoja y el mismo Kiran, viajan a la aldea de la arena mi señor. – informó el espía.

- Excelente, si todo marcha según lo planeado podremos realizar nuestra venganza en contra de la aldea de la lluvia... – la soberbia y sus ojos llenos de venganza, hicieron que su rostro luciera maligno.

- Mi señor... – dijo otro hombre que recién llegaba.

- Saulon, ya era hora de que llegarás.

- Mi señor Dansou, mis hombres y yo estamos más que listo...

- No tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo. Están a un día de por llegar a frontera, es ahí cuando deben atacarlos, quiero que maten a los hombres y traigan a las mujeres.

- ¿Qué pasará con Kiran? – preguntó el hombre que seguía arrodillado.

- No queremos un traidor... ¡mátenlo!... espero que entiendan que no toleraré fallas... ahora márchense.-

Saulon, era un hombre de alta estatura, su cuerpo era una masa de músculos y por todo el se notaban cicatrices. No era un hombre de fidelidad, pero si la paga era sustanciosa, bien valdría la pena soportar un "jefe". Inclinándose levemente, se marcho de ahí para reunirse con sus propios hombres.

- Y bien jefe, ¿cuándo empezara la acción?... – preguntó un hombre de baja estatura.

- No te desesperes Kaiyo, solo esperemos la llegada de Hyto...

- Ya estoy aquí jefe. – saludo Hyto, un hombre tosco de aspecto desaliñado. – Xero, se ha quedado vigilando...

- Bien, adelante con tu informe...

**Continuara...**


	5. Capitulo 5 “Un instante”

Hola a todos... siento mucho la tardanza pero estuve un poco deprimida... pero he vuelto no pienso dejar de hacer lo que mas me gusta, en fin espero les guste como ha quedado este capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente. No se olviden de dejar reviews, son estimulantes.

* * *

** La boda del Kazekage**

**_Por Amy Black_**

**Capitulo 5 "Un instante..."**

_... Cierro los ojos para imaginar que estas conmigo en la distancia, que tus manos me acarician suave, que me regalas tu dulzura en un segundo de amor..que me amas..._

Escondida entre las montañas cerca de la frontera con el país de la lluvia, se encuentra la aldea de la uva, rodeada de viñedos. La época favorita de la aldea, es la segunda semana de abril... cuando las uvas son cosechadas y se prepara la gran fiesta anual de vino; gente de otros aldeas visitan el pequeño poblado.

La plaza principal, estaba concurrida cuando dos hermanos llegaron a la aldea. El ambiente de festividad se sentía y se veía reflejado en los rostros sonrientes de las personas.

- Esto es fabuloso, no te parece Gaara... – comentó Kankuro mirando en todas direcciones.

- Esto esta muy concurrido, será mejor buscar un posada antes de que no quede ninguna. – dijo Gaara seriamente.

Ambos hermanos caminaron durante mas de una hora en búsqueda de alguna posada disponible, pues la todas estaban a su máxima capacidad. Finalmente encontraron una, era pequeña pero idea para quien buscaba tranquilidad luego de un día de fiesta; una sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros al escuchar del dependiente que aun quedaban disponibles habitaciones.

- Esto es un caos, aun no creo que me hayas convencido de venir. - replico Gaara entrando en una pequeña habitación.

- Vamos Gaara, estoy seguro de que vas a divertirte. Además serán unos días de solo hermanos... - añadió Kankuro pícaramente. "Y de muchas chicas lindas" pensó. - Antes de tu boda.

- Si es la única manera de tenerte tranquilo acepto, pero presiento que esto es mas que solo diversión entre hermanos...

- Vamos Gaara, esto es simplemente diversión ya veras que lo disfrutaras...

Sin creer mucho en las palabras de su hermano mayor, Gaara se sentó sobre la cama y su mente se alejo de ahí, y se preguntó ¿que estaría haciendo ella?

* * *

No tan lejos de ahí, siete ninjas de la hoja continuaban con su misión de proteger a la prometida del Kazekage y eran acompañados por un ninja de la lluvia. Sin embargo la actitud del ninja hizo que Shikamaru se pusiera en alerta.

- Lee, podría hablar contigo. - pidió Shikamaru.

- Claro, tu dirás. - respondió Lee en voz baja al ver el rostro de su compañero.

- He observado a nuestro acompañante Kiran, y he notado un comportamiento extraño, esto podría significar malas noticias.

- ¿Crees que pudiera traicionar a su aldea?

- Podría ser o bien creo que pudiera ser un plan del señor feudal - señalo Shikamaru con preocupación. - Y si fuera así, tal vez la aldea de la lluvia busca una guerra entre la hoja y la arena... debemos estar en alerta, por el momento solo tu y yo sabremos de esto.

- De acuerdo, me mantendré en alerta.

Mientras tanto Naruto, como era su costumbre se acerco al carruaje donde estaba Hitomi. Sabía que no debía incomodarla, pero pensó que estando ahí sola, sin hablar con nadie era demasiado. Hitomi por su parte se encontraba pensativa, aun le aterraba no saber sobre su novio que no se percato que un chico sonreía a su lado.

- ¡Hola!...

- ¡N-N-Naruto kun! – dijo Hitomi con sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?... no es que me moleste, solo que me has sorprendido.

- Estas muy sola y pensé en hacerte compañía. La soledad nunca ha sido buena compañera. – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Gracias, aprecio mucho esto pero, ¿no te meterás en problemas por esto? – preguntó Hitomi preocupada, ese chico realmente comenzaba a caerle bien y no deseaba provocarle problemas.

- Descuida, ya había pensado en eso... observaba. – señalo Naruto hacia fuera del carruaje, donde un joven idéntico a él caminaba justo donde hace unos minutos había estado él. – Es uno de mis clones, así que nadie se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí.

- Muy ingenioso, ser ninja debe ser algo genial. Me hubiese gustado serlo pero ese no era mi camino supongo. – comentó Hitomi con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras. – Dime Naruto, ¿por qué elegiste el camino ninja?

- Siempre desee serlo y posteriormente convertirme en el Hokage de mi aldea, y ganar el respeto de todos; todos solían mirarme gélidamente y detestaba que lo hicieran, ahora he conseguido que dejen de mirarme así...

- Entiendo, mis hermanos me veían de esa manera. Naruto, ¿por qué has decido hablarme? Cuando sé que mi hermano les pidió que no lo hicieran.

- Me pareció absurda la petición, nadie merece ser sentenciado al aislamiento... además de que pienso que estarás nerviosa, bueno al menos yo sí lo estaría. Casarse no es algo que uno haga todos los días. – dijo Naruto sonriendo ante su ultimo comentario.

- Tienes razón, estoy nerviosa pues no conozco a mi prometido, ni siquiera lo he visto... solo sé su nombre. Gaara, es un nombre que un inicio me hizo temblar pero que ahora me hace sentir tranquila... ¿Lo conoces? ¿Conoces a mi futuro esposo, Naruto?

- No solo lo conozco, puedo considerar a Gaara uno de mis más apreciados amigos. El ha vivido cosas similares a las mías y me da gusto decir que, Gaara se ha convertido en un gran hombre. Hitomi, él es hombre en toda la extensión veras que cuando lo conozcas estarás de acuerdo conmigo. – añadió Naruto.

- Gracias Naruto kun, el que tú me digas eso sobre mi prometido calma mi corazón intranquilo. – dijo Hitomi más tranquila.

- Por cierto, tengo una duda... ¿por qué llevas ese velo sobre el rostro?, ¿es una costumbre? – preguntó Naruto sin poder evitar más su curiosidad.

- ¿Costumbre? Más bien imposición de mi hermano, no le gustaba que mostrará mi rostro a nadie... tal vez sea la falta de belleza o ... – y sin embargo no pudo terminar debido a la interrupción del rubio.

- No creo que sea por eso, eres una chica linda... cuando te vi sin ese velo pude comprobarlo... ¿cuándo dejaras de usarlo? – preguntó Naruto realmente curioso.

- Hasta que mi prometido decida lo contrario, mientras tanto deberé usarlo. – respondió Hitomi con pesar y un silencio se formo entre los jóvenes. – Naruto, se que no nos conocemos de mucho tiempo pero puedo ver que eres un chico de noble corazón y yo... me preguntaba si tu...

Y esas palabras hicieron volar la imaginación del rubio... "¿Quisieras ser mi primer beso?" fue lo primero en llegar a su mente, sin duda haber estado dos años con Jiraiya, lo habían influenciado y hecho pensar un poco más allá de lo inocente.

- E-Este bueno pues... – trato de decir Naruto mientras sonreía mientras que con su brazo izquierdo rascaba su cabeza. Hitomi, lo observaba con curiosidad.

Todo paso en un instante, el carruaje se detuvo con violencia. Sakura se acerco para asegurarse que la chica se encontrara bien pero su rostro cambio de la preocupación a la sorpresa, sus ojos daban crédito a que veía. Hitomi había caído al piso del vehículo y sobre ella estaba Naruto, pero... ¿qué hacía Naruto ahí?

- ¡¿Na-Naruto?! – dijo Sakura casi en un susurro.

Pero tanto Naruto como Hitomi permanecían en silencio, mientras que el rostro de la chica se tornaba colorado.

- Naruto kun, tu... ah, tú podrías retirar tu mano de...

Solo aquellas palabras rompieron el breve silencio. Casi de inmediato Naruto comprendió donde había aterrizado su mano tras aquel accidente, y poco a poco comenzó a comprender... no estaban sobre el piso en el que minutos antes reposaran sus pies si no que estaban en el techo.

- ¡Naruto! Quieres levante de una buena vez... – grito Sakura.

Algo suave y blando bajo su mano y el rostro encendido de la joven Hitomi, lo hicieron salir del trance y de inmediato se quito de encima de ella.

- Lo siento, lo siento... – repitió continuamente mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Hitomi? – preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

- Si, gracias pero ¿qué ha pasado?

- No hay tiempo para explicar. – mencionó Sakura antes de dirigirse a su compañero. – Naruto, debes cuidar a Hitomi al parecer todo esto es una... – pero no pudo proseguir debido a un explosión.

- Sakura, la señorita Hitomi... ¿está bien? – preguntó Shikamaru asomándose.

- Si, Naruto la estuvo cuidando. – dijo Sakura con cierta duda en sus palabras.

Naruto salió del carruaje para encontrarse con su compañero y lo que vio no pintaba muy bien. Estaban rodeados, aquello sin duda era un emboscada; Naruto apretó fuertemente los puños mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujada en sus labios.

- ¡Excelente! Este viaje por fin se pone entretenido. – musitó el chico antes de ser detenido por Shikamaru. - ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? Debemos ir a patearles el trasero...

- Aguarda, tengo un plan...

* * *

Lejos de ahí dos hermanos entraban en un pequeño local, la música y el ambiente de fiesta los envolvió casi de inmediato. Gaara, se sintió fuera de lugar mientras que su hermano, Kankuro parecía estar en mas acostumbrado.

- Vamos Gaara, relájate y disfruta... – dijo Kankuro dando un trago a la fría cerveza que unos minutos antes les trajera una atractiva camarera. -

- Es la tercera que te tomas, no crees que has tomado demasiado. – comentó Gaara la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

- Es poco para mi, además te ayuda a estar en ambiente pero por lo que veo tu apenas has tomado a la tuya. Bueno hermanito me voy, me llaman en la pista. – añadió Kankuro antes de reunirse con tres jóvenes que lo llamaban desde el centro de la pista.

- No sé como me deje convencer de venir... – musitó Gaara con desgano antes de que un voz lo interrumpiera.

- Hola chico guapo... - susurró una mujer en su oído produciéndole un leve escalofrió. - ¿Por qué tan solito? - preguntó acercándose a un más.

- No estoy solo, vengo con mi hermano - señalo Gaara viéndola de reojo pero pudo notar el pronunciado escote de la mujer.

- Tu hermano? - pregunto la mujer sentándose a un lado del joven. - Como sea, estas solo ahora... te molesta si te hago compañía?

- No, adelante... - respondió Gaara con cortesía.

- Mi nombre es Tetsuyo, y el tuyo chico lindo... - dijo la chica de manera coqueta mientras acariciaba la mano del joven.

- G-A-A-R-A - dijo con dificultad y tras aclarar su garganta repitió tratando de sonar sereno. - Mi nombre es Gaara.

- Es un lindo nombre, y dime ¿te gustaría bailar?

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de Gaara, Tetsuyo literalmente arrastro al chico a la pista de baile. La música fue pretexto perfecto para que Tetsuyo juntara su cuerpo al de Gaara, que permanecía petrificado. No tenía experiencia en esos lugares, ni a beber, ni bailar y mucho menos sabia que hacer con mujeres como la que ahora se embarraba a su cuerpo como la mantequilla al pan.

La chica se mordía los labios seductoramente, pegándose mas, a veces le daba la espalda sin despegarse, haciendo que Gaara oliera el aroma de su cabello

- Disculpe señorita, me halaga que haya querido incluirme en la diversión... pero debo retirarme... estoy por casarme y no creo que esto sea correcto. – dijo Gaara a una sorprendida Tetsuyo, que lo veía con leve molestia y sin esperar nada camino a la salida. – Creo que Kankuro no se dará cuenta de mi partida... – pensó.

Medía hora más tarde, Kankuro se percato de que su hermano menor no se encontraba y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

- Ese es mi hermanito, de seguro se fue con ese bombón con quien lo vi bailando. Sabía que lo que el pequeño Gaara necesitaba era conocer más chicas.

Caminando por el bosque, justo antes de que el sol se ocultara. Gaara pudo sentir la fresca brisa del atardecer, acariciar su rostro; justo detrás de él se podía escuchar la música, la gente cantando y las luces que comenzaban a encenderse pero aquello no pareció importarle a Gaara, pues el espectáculo frente a él lo cautivaba aún más.

Pudiera ser que careciera de experiencia en todo aquello, pero realmente sabía lo que quería y no era nada de aquello. De entre su ropa, saco una fotografía, un poco dañada pues la llevaba con él a todos lados desde que se la habían entregado. Desde aquel trozo de papel, podía ver aquellos ojos verdes que tanta paz le daba a su alma.

"¿Por qué siento esto?... ¿Por qué esos ojos me dan tranquilidad?" – se cuestionó sin saber de antemano la respuesta. Entonces extrañamente deseo que llegará el día de su encuentro cuando pudiera ver esos ojos frente a él y de pronto tuvo miedo de que ella pudiese rechazarlo.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí varios ninjas se colocaban en posición ofensiva, con el propósito de proteger a la prometida de Kazekage. Frente a ellos se encontraban 12 hombres que su aspecto, parecían ninjas renegados; sin duda los superaban en número y la cosa no pintaba favorable.

- Esto se pone interesante. – dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Ya tenía ganas de patear traseros.

- Tranquilo Naruto, no te precipites... antes quiero investigar algo. – murmuró Shikamaru acercándose al ninja de la lluvia que los acompañaba. - ¿Así que este era tu trabajo? – preguntó.

- De que demonios estas hablando – respondió Kiran.

- De lo que has estado planeando, tus continuas miradas a los árboles y esos extraños mensajes que ibas dejando... no pensabas en que nos pudiéramos dar cuenta. – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo con supremacía.

Y ante aquella revelación todos se sorprendieron, excepto Lee que se apresuro a añadir.

- Vamos Kiran, si tienes un poco de honor ninja aceptaras que te hemos descubierto.

- Debo confesar mi admiración... – dijo Kiran sonriendo. – Aunque es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué Kiran? – preguntó de pronto Hitomi decepcionada.

- Es simple señorita, la guerra... no es así... – respondió Lee.

- Vaya muy astuto pero estas en lo correcto. Si la prometida del Kazekage muere antes de llegar, Konoha estaría en serios problemas y la Lluvia podría pedir a la Arena deshacer su alianza y eso seria favorable para otras aldeas.

Esa confesión hizo que Hitomi temblara, Kiran había sido su amigo de infancia y ahora hablaba de matarla y de pronto recordó aquella platica entre su hermano y Kiran, no había entendido pero todo encajaba.

_"Llegado el momento, te revelaras y tomaras la vida de ella... se desatará una pelea pero descuida, ellos te ayudaran..."_

- Era de mí de quien hablan... – pensó Hitomi temblando, no quería morir y no deseaba que por su causa hubiera conflictos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su respiración a acelerarse, debía calmarse pero no podía evitarlo.

- Tranquila Hitomi, no permitiremos que eso pase... y hemos prometido cuidarte hasta la Arena. Confía en nosotros. – dijo de pronto Naruto, como si se hubiera percatado de lo que le pasaba a la joven.

- BASTA DE PALABRERIAS... – se escucho una voz a lo lejos y de entre las sombras surgió un hombre, alto y musculoso. – Esto será el fin de todos... – movió su cuello de derecha a izquierda y un leve crack se escucho, rápidamente sus manos se movieron formando los sellos de un antiguo y mortal jutsu.

Un grito de dolor se escucho, un cuerpo caía al suelo sin vida y la tierra era ensuciada por la sangre. Una herida fatal acabo con una joven existencia, sus sueños y esperanzas fueron destruidos en un instante.

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6 “Un encuentro inesperado”

Hola!! En verdad siento mucho la demora en actualizar este fanfic pero ups... me emocione mucho con el otro fanfic por eso me disculpo y reitero que no voy a abandonar este fanfic... espero les guste como ha quedado y si pueden, dejenme un comentario. Gracias.

**La boda del Kazekage**

**_Por Amy Black_**

**Capitulo 6 "Un encuentro inesperado"**

"_...Hoy la luna brilla con intensidad_

_tu mirada en la noche, mi única guía..._

_Mi corazón se calma por tu cercanía..."_

-

Hitomi cayó al suelo y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, escenas del pasado, recuerdos imborrables... Sus ojos se inundaron en un segundo y un dolor estrujo su corazón.

Podía ver claramente aquel hermoso jardín, que rodeaban su hogar; la mansión de señor feudal de la aldea de la Lluvia. Aquel paisaje parecía sacado de un sueño, el canto de las aves era la melodía más bella que daba un toque de magia. Pudo verse a si misma correteando con su amigo de la infancia, ante la mirada sonriente de su padre, Kojiro sama.

No era un secreto que para Kojiro, no había más alegría que su pequeña niña, la hija de su vejez aunque aquello despertó el disgusto de sus hijos. Hibiki, era el primogénito, seguido de Shigure (1) ambos hijos de su matrimonio arreglado a diferencia de Hitomi, la hija de su verdadero amor.

Y de pronto sus ojos parpadearon con rapidez y la realidad la golpeo de frente. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, a su lado estaba aquel que había sido su amigo desde la infancia, a decir verdad el único. Aunque unos años después él cambiara con ella y se volviera amigo de su difunto hermano Shigure; y ahora estaba muriendo.

- ¿Por qué Kiran? – musitó Hitomi con decepción. - ¿Por qué?

- Pa... para... – dijo Kiran con esfuerzo, mientras la vida se le escapaba. - Salvarte...

- ¿Salvarme? – preguntó Hitomi, sin que las lagrimas dejaran de bañar su rostro.

- No... no quería... aceptar pero... quería salvarte... del asesino de... – trato Kiran de hablar pero la sangre que salía por su boca se lo impidió. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró decir. - Shigure

- De que hablas, Shigure san murió en el examen chunin. – musitó Hitomi.

- No tengo... tiempo, el que asesino de Shigure, es con quien tu vas a... – de nuevo un acceso de tos acompañado de sangre lo interrumpió.

Hitomi miró a Sakura, que había estado tratando de ayudar a Kiran pero no existían esperanzas y se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo.

- El asesino es... – trato de decir pero la vida se estaba escapando, sabía que ese sería su ultimo esfuerzo y débilmente mencionó. – el Kazekage... – y exhalo.

Aquellas palabras estrujaron el corazón de Hitomi y en un acto casi impulsivo se despojo del velo que cubría su rostro para luego colocarlo sobre el rostro de su amigo, ante la mirada triste de Sakura. No muy alejada se encontraba Hinata, que lo había escuchado todo y pudo recordar aquel día en el bosque de la muerte, durante el segundo examen. Gaara, había matado sin piedad a un grupo de ninjas y Hinata aun recordaba la mirada del chico, un recuerdo llego ella de pronto.

_Akamaru estaba chillando, algo realmente lo había atemorizado._

_- ¿Qué sucede Akamaru? - preguntó Kiba al cachorro cuando Hinata y Shino llegaban._

_- ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué te detienes de repente? - preguntó Hinata a Kiba, realmente estaba asustada, primero por estar solos en el bosque de la muerte y segunda, por la actitud de Akamaru que en ese momento se metía dentro de la chamarra de Kiba._

_- Es que algo le dio miedo a Akamaru... - respondió Kiba sorprendido._

_- ¿Qué lo asusto? - preguntó Hinata_

_- No tengo la menor idea, Akamaru tiene la habilidad de olfatear el nivel de chakra del enemigo, pero jamás lo había visto así de asustado antes. Quienes sean los ninjas que están por ahí, no son normales..._

_Y entonces fue que los tres fijaron su atención hacia un grupo de ninjas, eran de la aldea de la arena y frente a ellos había otro grupo de ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia._

_- Puedes creer el seudo valor de esos ninjas de la aldea de la arena Shigure, desafiándonos. - dijo uno de los ninjas de la lluvia._

_- Si, son una bola de incautos. - respondió otro del equipo._

_Tras los arbustos, Hinata y su equipo observaban con precaución la escena._

_- ¿Qué se creen? Ellos están muy pequeños para enfrentarse a ese grupo de grandes de la lluvia. - dijo Kiba, entonces Akamaru volvió a chillar sorprendiendo de nuevo a su dueño._

_- ¿Qué te dijo Akamaru?_

_- Que el grandote está en serios problemas, Hinata._

_- Muy mal niños... - dijo el ninja más grande de la lluvia, a quienes sus compañeros llamaban Shigure. - Debieron escoger mejor a sus oponentes... ahora todos van a morir. - finalizó sonriendo._

_- Ya he oído bastante de tí... - respondió el más chico de los tres de la arena, su nombre Gaara. - Hagamos esto rápido, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron enojar Shigure..._

_- Oye Gaara, no se te hace más lógico averiguar que pergamino tienen estos mugrosos. No deberíamos tener una batalla innecesaria._

_- ¡No me importa!, Ellos me miraron feo así que todos morirán... - dijo Gaara con seriedad, causando sorpresa a todos._

_- Si crees que puedes matarnos, inténtalo. - dijo Shigure sacando varios paraguas y lanzándolos hacia el cielo. - Arte ninja, tormenta de agujas... arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha no importa a donde vayas puedo atraparte no hay punto ciego en este jutsu... y es mortalmente certero._

_Las agujas cayeron sobre Gaara, una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Shigure pero entonces, Gaara apareció cubierto de arena ni una sola aguja lo había herido._

_- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? - preguntó Gaara con decepción. _

_- ¡No puede ser! - dijo Shigure retrocediendo. - Ni una herida, es imposible._

_- ¿Una tormenta de agujas?... Tengo una idea, mejor hagamos que llueva sangre._

_Shigure molesto porque palabras y por la eminente derrota, corrió hacia el pelirrojo con el fin de acabar con él. _

_- ¡Ataúd de Arena! – gritó Gaara._

_Lo que paso enseguida fue demasiado rápido, la arena había atrapado a Shigure y comenzaba a asfixiarlo, ante la mirada asustada de sus compañeros. _

_- Déjame ir... – suplicó Shigure. _

_- Lo único que tengo que hacer es cubrir tu bocota y estarás muerto... pero eso sería muy fácil y muy aburrido... ¡Entierro de arena! – gritó finalmente Gaara y su arena aplasto por completo al joven ninja._

Unos sollozos sacaron a Hinata de sus recuerdos y de pronto un grito hizo que se sobresaltara.

- Uno menos... - gritó Saulon antes de soltar una carcajada. – Bien, ya saben el plan maten a los hombres y capturen a las mujeres.

Al escuchar aquello Shikamaru se dirigió hacia las kunoichis que rodeaban a Hitomi.

- Sakura, Ino, Hinata... llévense a Hitomi de aquí. – ordenó el Nara en voz baja, para que solo ellas lo escucharán.

- De acuerdo Shikamaru, pero y...

- Ino, nos reuniremos en la aldea que está atravesando el bosque, la aldea de la Uva.

- De acuerdo, suerte y cuídense... – respondió Ino con firmeza.

- Hitomi, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Sakura, la chica solo asistió. – Bien, sube a mi espalda.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, Shikamaru junto con los demás iniciaron su ataque que les daría unos minutos a las kunoichis de escapar. Hitomi, cerró los ojos solo podía sentir el viento sobre su cara y la respiración agitada de Sakura; todo aquello sucedía por ella y por la ambición de su hermano. Fue entonces que las palabras de Kiran resonaron en su cabeza.

_"Para salvarte del asesino de Shigure... el Kazekage"_

No debía creer las palabras de su amigo, de su guardián. Su futuro esposo no era un asesino, no lo hubieran escogido como gobernante de una aldea si lo fuera pero entonces, ¿por qué decírselo?. Tal vez la ultima jugada de su hermano para cerrarle la única posibilidad de ser feliz. Y de pronto sintió como Sakura se detenía y junto con ella Ino y Hinata, abrió los ojos.

- Nos están siguiendo... – dijo Hinata, activando su herencia sanguínea, el Byakugan. – Son 5 en total, nos alcanzaran en 20 minutos.

- Debemos separarnos, es la única forma de tener un poco más de ventaja. – sugirió Ino rápidamente. – Hinata tu ve por la izquierda. Sakura, tú debes seguir con Hitomi. Yo iré por la derecha pero antes dejaré algunas trampas para retrasarlos por algunos minutos.

- No Ino, eso te dejaría más expuesta. – dijo Sakura con preocupación.

- No deberían arriesgarse tanto por mí. – pensó Hitomi con tristeza.

- Sakura cuando aceptamos ser ninjas, sabíamos de los riesgos. Además, no creas que me dejaré vencer fácilmente. – añadió Ino.

- No quisiera interrumpir pero no nos queda mucho tiempo. – anunció Hinata.

Y sin perder más tiempo se separaron, dejando a Ino sola que rápidamente coloco unas cuantas trampas y después escapó. No se había alejado mucho cuando una exposición la alerto de la proximidad del enemigo. Y de pronto un dolor en su costado derecho, una kunai le había rozado. Se detuvo aunque sabía que las posibilidades eran pocas si resultaban ser varios.

- Vaya, miren nada más una linda princesita... – dijo uno de los hombres de aspecto tosco y de estatura baja. -

- Así que se separaron, eh... – comentó otro de ellos, que era alto y desgarbado. Tras hacer una señal y tres de ellos desaparecieron en dirección a donde las otras kunoichis se había ido. – ¿Crees que el jefe se moleste si jugamos un poco?

- Kazuo, el jefe dijo que la lleváramos pero nunca dijo que no pudiéramos divertirnos.

Los hombres se acercaron a la rubia sonriendo. Ino sabía de su desventaja en un combate mano o mano, además de que eran dos y ella estaba herida; pese a sus escasas posibilidades se preparo para pelear.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Hinata intentaba llamar la atención, pues había visto gracias a su Byakugan que era perseguía.

- Debo darles más tiempo a Sakura y a Hitomi... – pensó.

En su intento por distraer a sus perseguidores había cometido un error, había caído en una trampa. Y ahora estaba atrapada dentro de un Genjutsu, lo que representaba problemas, pero daría pelea y no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

* * *

Sakura, no tardo en darse cuenta de que alguien les seguía, lo que significaba que pronto estarían por alcanzarlas debido a su lentitud, pues llevaba a Hitomi en su espalda.

- Hitomi, voy a detenerme. – informó Sakura. Minutos después Hitomi bajada de su espalda. – Están siguiéndonos y no tardaran en darnos alcance, intentaré detenerlos lo más que pueda pero tú debes huir.

- ¡No!... – gritó la chica, en sus ojos se podía percibir temor. – Todo esto es por mi, y yo debería de...

- ¡Basta! – dijo Sakura con firmeza. – Esto no es solo por ti, nuestra misión es llevarte sana y salva a la arena, pero en este tiempo aunque sido poco he logrado ver que eres una buena persona, con sueños y no me gustaría que los perdieras.

- Sakura... – murmuró Hitomi

- No perdamos más tiempo. – dijo Sakura sacando una kunai de su bolsa. – Toma, por si necesitas ayuda... ahora corre en esa dirección, no esta muy lejos la aldea. Una vez ahí busca un escondite en algún hotel, una vez que terminemos todos iremos en tu búsqueda... ahora no pierdas tiempo y corre.

- Gracias Sakura, te estaré esperando... es decir a todos... –

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hitomi se marchara, cuando dos ninjas aparecieron frente a Sakura, su aspecto atemorizaba y podía hacer que la piel se erizara pero a alumna favorita de Tsunade.

- Que rostro tan lindo... no deberías hacer ese gesto preciosa.

- Justo como el señor Sauron predijo... "En su afán de proteger a la chica, la dejaran ir sola tratando de ganar tiempo para ella... en ese momento yo me haré cargo" – dijo el otro ninja imitando la voz de su jefe.

- Maldición... ha sido una trampa... – musitó Sakura e intento ir en ayuda de Hitomi.

- ¿A donde vas preciosa?... mala, te ibas sin antes jugar un poco.

* * *

Hitomi corría a través del bosque, que cada vez se hundía en la penumbra había caído un par de veces, su rostro cubierto de polvo, sus manos lastimadas y sus rodillas sangrando no fueron motivo para que dejara de correr.

- Puedo escuchar ruido a lo lejos... no debo estar lejos.- pensó Hitomi.

Una sombra la perseguía para darle caza, sin que ella lo imaginara. El sudor perlaba la frente de Hitomi, que seguía corriendo, intentando huir de su muerte. Sin darse cuenta llegó a un claro donde los árboles estaban tan juntos que no permitían pasar. Se detuvo. La sombra la alcanzó, justo cuando una nube de tormenta pasaba delante de la luna. La luz se extinguió, y la silueta del perseguidor desapareció en la oscuridad. Hitomi no veía nada, y nerviosa, se puso de espaldas contra un árbol que había cerca. Pasaron unos segundos, que a Hitomi le parecieron eternos, hasta que la luna se dejó ver de nuevo. Cuando el claro se iluminó, la sombra ya no estaba, suspiró aliviada.

Poco a poco fue recuperando la confianza y se acercó al centro del claro, sujetando fuertemente el kunai. Justo en el centro había huellas, la estaban persiguiendo. De pronto, Hitomi escuchó un sonido extraño y se giró. No vio nada.

"Será el viento" pensó, y volvió a examinar las huellas. No vio como la sombra salía de entre los árboles y se aproximaba lentamente a ella por la espalda.

Un grito resonó en el bosque.

* * *

El hermoso aro lunar había sido liberado de las nubes, mientras un joven la observaba, se podía decir que era una costumbre. Siempre había estado solo y por las noches cuando estaba en la penumbra, la luna lo reconfortaba con su pálida luz.

- Me preguntó, ¿por qué esta noche te vez tan hermosa? – musitó Gaara sin dejar de observarla. – Será que algo esta por pasar...

Y entonces un grito desgarrador lo hizo ponerse en alerta, y decidió ir hacia de donde se había escuchado aquel sonido. No tardo en llegar aun claro, donde un hombre alto, hecho una masa de músculos, sujetaba a una mujer que intentaba liberarse.

- ¡Déjeme ir!... me lastima... – suplicaba la mujer.

- Tonta como dejarte, si aparte de hermosa hay buena paga por ti... – rió el hombre al ver el rostro asustado de la mujer.

- Debería dejar a la señorita en paz. – dijo Gaara tranquilamente saliendo de las sombras.

- ¿Quién te crees mocoso para darme ordenes? – vociferó el hombre con molestia. – Márchate de aquí si valoras tu vida.

- Valoro mi vida más de lo que crees, pero también la de mis semejantes. Por lo que una vez más te diré... deja a la señorita en paz. – pidió Gaara tranquilamente.

- Voy a divertirme más de lo que pensaba... – dijo el hombre aventando a la mujer contra un árbol causando que con ello perdiera el conocimiento. – Veamos si eres tan valiente ahora.

Pero simplemente Gaara ignoro sus palabras pues la ira por lo que aquel hombre había hecho comenzaba a acumularse.

- ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? – preguntó Gaara con desdén. – Como puedes atreverte a lastimar a una mujer... ahora si me has hecho enojar.

- Y supongo que ahora el niño bonito intentará darme una lección. – dijo el hombre con ironía. – Serás afortunado por pelear con el gran Sauron, y por ello te prometo una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Y sin que Sauron se percatara, la arena comenzó a rodearlo.

- "Ataúd de Arena" ... – murmuró Gaara. Una gran pared de arena se rodeo a Sauron y un instante después era atrapado por ella, dejando únicamente su cabeza libre.

- ¡Maldito mococo!... – gritó furioso Sauron.

- "Las amargas lágrimas carmesí fluyen... y se mezclan con la interminable arena pero esta vez no alimentan el caos dentro de mí... esta vez lo que me hace fuerte es la justicia... " – manifestó Gaara sonriendo para sí. – No voy a matarte, pero me encargaré que no vuelvas a herir a nadie más... – comenzó a apretar su puño, al tiempo que la arena aplastaba más el cuerpo del ninja.

Un gritó ensordecedor retumbo en el bosque y de pronto para sorpresa de Gaara, el ninja dentro de su arena se había esfumado.

- ¡Un clon! – pensó, mientras se ponía en alerta esperando un ataque sorpresivo pero este nunca llego.

Desde otro lado, oculto entre las sombras Sauron observaba la escena.

- Nadie dijo que la chiquilla estuviera relacionada con el Kazekage. Bien por esta vez admito mi fallo... – y luego simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Poco a poco Hitomi comenzó a despertar, sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y adolorido el cuerpo; entonces recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y fue con lo vio.

Unos preciosos ojos azules la miraban con preocupación, sintió su corazón palpitar con tal fuerza que creyó que saldría corriendo y la abandonaría. Extrañamente su garganta se seco.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el ángel frente a ella.

- Si... – respondió Hitomi sin voz, lo cual le hizo dudar que estuviera despierta. Y entonces el ángel sonrió y ella también lo hizo, de pronto se sintió tonta por aquello y deseo por primera vez llevar su velo.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí, no es muy seguro por ahora. – sugirió el joven, a lo que Hitomi simplemente movió la cabeza y su rostro se contrajo por un repentino malestar. - ¿Estas herida?

- Ha sido solo el golpe, gracias por salvarme... – dijo con torpeza y un leve sonrojo.

-

_El azul profundo de tus ojos_

_tristes por naturaleza,_

_el color de tu piel me provoca_

_extrañas sensaciones..._

_Tu cabello pelirrojo te hace aun más perfecto_

_mi valiente y audaz caballero..._

_cautiva mis instintos más perfectos_

_y los colorea en el borde de mis pupilas verdes._

Solo una mirada para saberlo

_y toda la vida para desearlo._

_Te ame por un momento ó_

_tal vez por un siglo..._

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7 Claro de Luna

Hola!!

Como lo dije actualizo este día por mi cumpleaños... y siento avisar que tardare un poco en actualizar debido a que tuve un pequeño accidente y pues tengo dolor de espalda, lo cual me dificulta un poco estar sentada pero hoy estoy aca porque lo he prometido y espero les guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben cuan feliz me hacen.

Espero les guste como ha quedado.

**Dedicado a Naravills.**

* * *

**_Por Amy Black_**

**Capitulo 7 "Claro de luna"**

"_.. Amiga Luna, eres fiel testigo,_

_de aquellos que se cobijan bajo tu abrigo._

_De ellos que se miraran_

_que están convencidos... _

_de que los ha unido_

_un sentimiento repentino._

_Se sorprenderán_

_de saber que ya hace mucho tiempo_

_que la casualidad juega con ellos, _

_una casualidad que esta por convertirse,_

_en un realidad,..."_

La luna ilumino aquel claro, la ilumino a ella. Su rostro angelical y la serenidad que la rodeaba lo hizo acercarse casi con miedo de que su presencia rompiera aquello; pero era imposible resistirse. Se sentó a su lado para seguir contemplándola, y perdió la noción del tiempo; su ensoñación se vio interrumpida cuando comenzó abrir sus ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó sin vacilación.

- Si... – respondió sin voz, pero aun así logro que el corazón del joven latiera más de lo debido.

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí, no es muy seguro por ahora. – sugirió Gaara perdiéndose en el color de sus ojos. – Son... verdes... – pensó con fascinación. - ¿Estas herida? – preguntó al notar una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- Ha sido solo el golpe. Gracias por salvarme... – dijo la joven con torpeza y un leve sonrojo.

- Déjame ayudar... – pidió Gaara. – La aldea no esta muy lejos, ahí podrás descansar. - Ella solo asistió con timidez y él la tomo entre sus brazos. – Que fragancia más deliciosa... – pensó al oler su aroma.

La festividad de la aldea de la Uva los recibió. Hitomi se sentía nerviosa, su estomago estaba atrapado por una repentina ansiedad. "¿Por qué me siento así? Se preguntó.

Gaara repentinamente sintió deseos de haber prologando el trayecto, aunque sabía que por mucho que lo retuviera, la separación tendría que llegar.

_¡Nunca dolió tanto una ilusión, nunca!_

_Como cuando ésta, la mía, se quebró con tú adiós,_

_nunca se aferró tanto un sueño a la vida_

_como éste que nació contigo..._

Hitomi miro con tristeza la aldea, no quería dejar a su caballero; era tonto pensar en no querer dejarlo si apenas lo había conocido, sería acaso aquello lo que muchos llamaban "Amor a primera vista"... un sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero así como había aparecido así desapareció cuando unas palabras resonaron en su mente, "...No olvides el honor que le debes a tu familia". Debía dejar los sueños y las recientes fantasías sobre su caballero, algo dentro de ella se entristeció.

Gaara sintió algo cálido en su interior al verla sonreír y deseo poder volver a mirar sus ojos, extrañamente le había recordar algo pero aun no lo descifraba. Se reprendió por aquellos pensamientos, por los deseos. "Acepte un compromiso y debo cumplir" se dijo con un deje de melancolía.

- ¿Qué me esta sucediendo? – se cuestionó. Había escuchado tantas veces a sus hermanos hablar del amor, que nunca pensó que él también llegaría a sentirlo alguna vez.

Kankuro, todos los días entraba en su oficina proclamando que había encontrado al amor de vida. Le tenía un poco de envidia por eso, por su facilidad en campo del amor.

Temari, siempre mostrando dureza y fortaleza... una mujer que no dejaba notar sus sentimientos. Incluso ella se había enamorado, por mucho lo negara sabía que moría por ese ninja de la hoja. Sabía que cuando ella suspiraba era porque él llegaba a su mente... definitivamente debía hacer algo por su hermana.

- Creo que hemos llegado. – anunció Hitomi con pesar, sacando con sus palabras a Gaara de su ensoñación. - Creo que ya podré caminar ahora, ¿puedes bajarme?

- Por supuesto. – respondió Gaara bajando a la joven, de pie junto a ella pudo notar que era más bajita que él. - ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Mis acompañantes, es decir mis amigos... se reunirán conmigo aquí. No te preocupes puedo quedarme aquí a esperarlos. – indicó Hitomi.

- Tal vez debería acompañarte hasta que lleguen.- sugirió Gaara, sintiéndose extraño.

- No quiero molestarte más, además ellos no deben tardar.

- Aun así permíteme acompañarte, sería muy descortés si te dejo aquí sola.

El silencio reino entre ellos por algunos minutos pero no parecía incomodarlos. Seguían observando hacia el bosque, cuando de pronto dos figuras surgieron de entre los sombras. Instintivamente Gaara se puso a la defensiva, pensando que serían enemigos.

- Son ellos. – dijo Hitomi reconociendo a la joven pero no a su acompañante. – Por aquí... ahora puedes marcharte. – añadió, no pretendía ser descortés pero aun las palabras de su hermano resonaban en su cabeza y lo que menos deseaba eran problemas.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó Gaara.

- Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

- No me agradezcas. Mucha suerte y, cuídate. – dijo Gaara antes de marcharse, cuando se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado su nombre, se giró para verla y entonces la vio con sus amigos. – Tal vez sea mejor así... – murmuro para si mismo y comenzó alejarse, dudaba mucho que Kankuro se hubiese percatado de su ausencia y sin ánimos de fiesta fue directo a su hotel.

- ¡Hitomi! ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sakura de inmediato.

- Si no te preocupes. ¿Y los demás?

- No te preocupes ellos no tardaran en reunirse con nosotros. Por cierto él es Sasuke. – dijo Sakura señalándole al chico que estaba en su lado. Le parecía aun un sueño el tenerlo ahí, la había salvado justo a tiempo.

- ¡Hey Sakura! – gritaba Naruto mientras corría, su mano sujetaba fuertemente la de Hinata (Hinata, aun no podía tranquilizarse... su querido Naruto la ayudo, la protegió del peligro). - ¡¿Sasuke?!

- Naruto, aun sigues siendo un mediocre... – comentó Sasuke y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Tras un emotivo encuentro entre antiguos camaradas, no tardaron en aparecer los demás. Rock Lee se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha, no más que Ino que había llegado con Sai (la había salvado de un ataque fatal), finalmente aparecieron Shikamaru y Chouji.

Lograron encontrar dos habitaciones disponibles en una modesta pensión, y se separaron por genero. Los chicos, quienes evidentemente eran más tardaron en acomodarse para descansar; Naruto aun no podía creer que su amigo estuviera con él, aunque el Uchiha había dicho que no pensaba en ir con ellos a la Arena pues debía presentarse primero ante la Hokage y recibir lo merecido por sus acciones.

En la habitación de a lado, las jóvenes kunoichis relataban sus historias de rescates, a lo que Hitomi presto poca atención pero varios fragmentos de ellas se quedaron en su mente.

"_Y fue entonces cuando Sai apareció, me protegió justo cuando un kunai amenazaba con herirme de gravedad, saco un trozo de pergamino y dibujo algo luego me tomo en sus brazos y me alejo..." – había dicho Ino con entonación._

"_Había caído en un genjutsu, estaba a merced del enemigo... y cuando lo creí todo perdido apareció él... como siempre lo hacen los héroes, justo en el ultimo minuto... " – Hinata se había puesto muy roja al relatar su experiencia._

"_Me encontraba peleando, cuando uno de los ninja utilizo su jutsu mientras estaba distraída con otro. No lo vi venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde, entonces alguien apareció delante de mi y me protegió... Sasuke había vuelto y me había salvado." – Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron en lagrimas. _

Todos los relatos llegaban al mismo punto, habían sido rescatadas por las personas que más les importaban. Y ella al igual había sido rescatada pero diferencia ella no le conocía. Hitomi se acomodo para dormirse, forzando a su mente en recordarlo, su voz, su esencia y su mirada angelical. Sin saber cuando o como, cayo en un profundo sueño.

En otro de la aldea un joven permanecía despierto, sentado en el borde de la cama, miraba por la ventana a la luna. Por algún extraño motivo no deseaba dormir, quería seguir pensando; tal vez si lo hacia demasiado estos pudieran volverse realidad. Tan absorto estaba que no supo la hora ni en que momento su hermano mayor había ingresado en la habitación.

- Hey Gaara... ¿qué tal la diversión? – preguntó Kankuro aun recordando a la atractiva mujer había estado con su hermano antes de que este desapareciera.

- Kankuro, ¿por qué el destino nos permite conocer a alguien y luego nos los quita? – preguntó Gaara sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

- Y como voy a saberlo, el destino siempre juega con nosotros hasta que decidimos ser nosotros los que juguemos con él. – respondió Kankuro sentándose a su lado. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tienes razón, es tiempo de dejar de jugar. Ahora mismo nos vamos a la Arena.

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritó Kankuro levantándose rápidamente de la cama. – Pretendes que nos vayamos a media noche. Gaara, estoy cansado y mañana tengo tres citas con una preciosas mujeres. No puedes hacerme esto. – reclamo Kankuro con exasperación.

- Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas. – anunció Gaara levantándose calmadamente. – Solo hay algo más que me gustaría decirte, sigo con mis planes de casarme y lo haré el día después de que ella llegue. Espero verte ahí.

- ¡¿QUE?!... Vamos Gaara, sigues pensando en casarte... debes reflexionar, allá a fuera se encuentra la mujer de tus sueños a la que en verdad vas a amar y te va amar. Por favor Gaara no arruines tu vida. – suplicó Kankuro a punto de un colapso.

- Soy un hombre de palabra Kankuro y ya basta de juegos. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de ser un crió para ser un hombre. – dijo Gaara tomando su equipaje. - ¿Vienes o te quedas?

* * *

La mañana estaba clara. El sol se asomaba con fuerza por el horizonte dejando ver los bellos viñedos. Una brisa fresca los despidió de la aldea, Hitomi observo por ultima vez la aldea, se despidió con un pensamiento de su caballero.

_Te digo adiós, noble caballero_

_quizás no te olvide nunca… _

_Pero te digo adiós_

Me quedaré con mirada en mi recuerdo

_Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré._

El viaje continuo sin más contratiempos, dejando atrás tristes recuerdos. A dos horas de camino los recibió el árido desierto pero ni el calor ni el agotamiento pareció importarle a Hitomi; de pronto sentía nostalgia, por su hogar, por la muerte de Kiran y por el destino incierto, al que estaba por enfrentarse. Su cuerpo templo como reflejo de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – preguntó Lee, quien llevaba a cuestas a Hitomi.

- Estoy bien, Lee kun... solo espero poder acostumbrarme a este clima.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucedió, Kankuro? – preguntó Temari, que por décima vez se paseaba impaciente por la habitación. – Llegaron a medio día y Gaara ha estado encerrado en su oficina.

- No pude convencerlo. – respondió Kankuro con pesar. – Pensé que todo iba bien pero algo paso en el tiempo que se quedo solo.

- Vamos Kankuro, hiciste lo que cualquier hermano hubiera hecho. Ahora dejemos que Gaara crezca. – dijo Temari maternalmente.

- Es que no lo entiendes, falle al tratar de protegerlo. – dijo Kankuro con pesar. – Lo mismo me paso contigo y ahora empiezo a creer, que después de Gaara serás tu quien se vaya.

- Kankuro, todos debemos crecer algún día.

- Lo mismo dijo Gaara, pero es que no lo entienden... quiero que sigamos los tres juntos. Quiero que cuando Gaara se case sea porque esta enamorado, quiero que tú te enamores de alguien de la arena para que no te alejes.

- Kankuro... – murmuro Temari sentándose a un lado de su hermano. – El hecho de crecer no significa que nos alejemos, siempre estaremos juntos.

- ¿Te irás con ese vago de la hoja? – preguntó Kankuro sin poderlo evitar.

- Es verdad que me gusta, pero no creo que a él le guste yo...

- Tendría que ser un tonto para que no le gustarás hermana. – dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¡GAARA! – gritaron ambos hermanos.

- Vamos Kankuro, algún día tú nos dejarás pero aun sí como dice Temari seguiremos juntos. Y hermana, no te preocupes tengo una idea para ese ninja de la sombra.

* * *

El ocaso alcanzo a los ninja de la Hoja, justo a tiempo pues la entrada a la Arena estaba frente a ellos. Hitomi no perdió detalle del que a partir de ese momento sería su hogar.

El Kazekage fue notificado de inmediato de la llegada de su prometida con su escolta de la Hoja. Un desconocido sentimiento se adueño de Gaara, el temor a lo desconocido.

- Kazekage sama, ¿Cuáles serán las ordenes? – preguntó un de sus ninja.

- Que les sean preparadas las habitaciones, me gustaría hablar con ellos y Temari... ¿podrías recibir a mi prometida y llevarla a sus habitaciones?

- No te preocupes, así lo haré.

* * *

Tras llegar al domo del Kazekage, fueron recibidos por la embajadora. Temari les esperaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Shikamaru.

- Vaya, les esperábamos más temprano. – comentó Temari. – Pero siendo tú el líder no debe extrañarme.

- Tuvimos algunos contratiempos, pero al final hemos llegado y eso es lo importante. – agregó Shikamaru.

Temari le sonrió como solo lo hacia con él, justo en ese instante apareció un ninja.

- Temari san, todo esta listo como ordeno el Kazekage sama.

- Gracias Kazuo. Gaara desea hablar con ustedes primero antes de que vayan a sus habitaciones. – informó Temari, fijándose por primera vez en la joven que estaba a un lado de Rock Lee y dedujo que se trataba de su futura cuñada. – Tu debes ser Hitomi san, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari y soy hermana del Kazekage.

- Es un honor conocerla, soy Fanel Hitomi de la aldea de la Lluvia. – se presentó la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza.

- Acompáñame voy a mostrarte tus habitaciones. – dijo Temari antes de dirigirse de nuevo a los ninja en especial a Shikamaru. – Nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

Hitomi se acercó a la balcón de su habitación, hacia rato que Temari la había dejado sola pero seguía sintiéndose nerviosa. Desde donde estaba se podía contemplar una bellísima luna; era cierto lo que había leído sobre la aldea, su belleza era de noche. Volvió a entrar en la habitación, se sintió tentada de subir a la azotea y contemplar desde ahí la aldea.

Tras meditarlo por buen rato, accedió a sus deseos. La aldea se veía preciosa siendo iluminada por luna, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no supo cuando había dejado de estar sola.

* * *

Gaara se había quedado estático, por la presencia de una joven en su lugar favorito. ¿Es ella?, se cuestiono mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. La joven que admiraba solo en fotografía estaba frente a él, dando la espalda.

¿Debía acercarse?, ¿Sería correcto presentarse así?, ¿Qué pensaría de él?...

Quiso marcharse pero sus piernas no se movieron, quiso hablar pero sus labios no se movieron, y quiso retener aire pero este se le escapaba.

Poco a poco la joven se fue girando y todo paso en un instante, cuando sus miradas se encontraron justo como en aquel claro de luna.

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8 Dulce Melodía

Hola!!

Siento la demora en actualizar pero bueno ya estoy aqui de nuevo trayendoles el penultimo capitulo de esta historia... he agradado una pizca de Shika/Tema... con el fin de ir dandole entrada a un nuevo fanfic que aparecera tras acabarse este fic espero contar con sus comentarios. Disfruten la lectura y no se olviden dejarme un comentario siempre son inspiradores.

**_Capitulo 8 "Dulce melodía"_**

**_Autora: Amy Black Nara_**

"_..Una noche en penumbra,_

_una luna inmensa,_

_un puñado de sueños,_

_nuestras almas en una hoguera._

_Quisiera poder coger los sueños,_

_Y entregártelos en un cofre._

_Quisiera poder liberar el alma,_

_de melancolías y temores._

_Quién pudiera ser reflejo de luna,_

_para guiarte cuando miraras al cielo con dudas..."_

La luna brillaba con intensidad en oscuro cielo, tan majestuosa, tan hermosa. Su luz iluminó la torre dejando descubiertos a los que se observaban con miedo en la penumbra; basto solo una mirada para que sus almas se reconocieran y sus corazones se aceleraran.

Aquello era imposible de entender. "¿Qué hace mi caballero aquí?" se repetía una y mil veces, Hitomi. "No puede ser, ¿acaso es ella con quien voy a casarme?" se preguntó Gaara atónito e inmediatamente supo la repuesta, le debía una a su hermano mayor.

_- Vamos Gaara, ella ha subido al mirador de la torre... es el momento para que la veas antes de la boda. – le había dicho Kankuro con insistencia, sabía cual era su plan y aun así le obedeció. _

El silencio los rodeo convirtiéndose en su cómplice. Gaara, sintió como los torbellinos de arena se arremolinan por su cuerpo, parte de la arena conserva el calor que ha habido durante el día, la otra parte está helada como esa brisa que ahora los abrazaba. Ambos pueden sentir por su cuerpo, un cosquilleo agradable, y no desean que termine.

Aquel momento es solo suyo, y de la sombra que refleja esa perla tan grande que se haya en un cielo tan oscuro como estrellado.

- ¡Kazekage sama! – gritó de pronto un hombre, se trataba de un ninja. – Han llegado visitantes señor. –

Gaara se sintió levemente molesto por la interrupción pero su deber le llamaba y debía atenderlo.

- Llévenlos a mi oficina, enseguida iré. – respondió al ninja que de inmediato desapareció. Gaara se volvió hacia la joven. - Espero disfrute de la vista, es preciosa desde aquí. – en es momento un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro, lo había dicho con doble intención. – Ojala encuentre la Arena cómoda... si me disculpa debo retirarme...

- Espere... – dijo Hitomi dando un paso al frente, Gaara se detuvo. – Su aldea es preciosa y sin duda ya le tengo cariño... – la chica agradeció que él no la estuviera viendo de frente para que no pudiera notar el color que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

- Que pase un linda noche. – dijo Gaara sonriendo para si mismo mientras caminaba.

En la oficina del Kazekage, un hombre se paseaba intranquilo, mientras abría y cerraba los puños. La puerta se abrió de repente e hizo girar aquel hombre; Gaara entró tranquilo, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Buenas noches!... es un honor tenerlo en la Arena, no esperábamos su llegada. – dijo Gaara acercándose a su escritorio.

- Kazekage, es para mi el honor. Mi llegada inesperada se debe a mi preocupación por mi querida Imouto (hermana menor), en cuanto me enteré del incidente viaje de inmediatamente me viaje hacia aquí. – respondió el hombre sentándose frente al Kazekage.

- Comprendo su preocupación Hibaki sama, me ocurriría lo mismo si se tratase de mi hermana.

- Kazekage sama, me gustaría que me permitiese ver a mi hermana Hitomi para cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien. – dijo Hibaki fingiendo interes.

- Por supuesto, uno de mis ninjas lo llevará hasta sus habitaciones. Mañana hablaremos con más calma lo referente a la boda.

Hitomi aun permanecía en la torre, distante a la belleza de la noche y sin importarle lo fresco del clima. Ella seguía pensando en él, y el miedo de antes desapareció una sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Su audaz y valiente caballero, que había logrado cautivar en un instante era su prometido; sin duda su padre desde donde quiera estuviera lo había escogida para ella.

Se abrazo a si misma, en señal de una extraña alegría que hace mucho tiempo no tenía. **"Gracias otousan"** susurró mientras una lagrima surco su rostro. Un repentino ruido la hizo saltar y girarse en dirección opuesta, se acerco a la orilla para ver de que se trataba y entonces vio a dos jóvenes. El joven abrazaba a la muchacha, mientras le susurraba palabras de cariño como si fuera una confesión y repentinamente la joven lo callo, besándolo.

"_Te juro que te amo, aunque este lejos de ti y eso es muy problemático..." – dijo el joven tras romper el beso._

"_Siempre eres tan elocuente... " – añadió ella besándolo de nuevo._

Hitomi decidió que era mejor alejarse antes de que la descubrieran, como ella los había descubierto a ellos. Sin duda los había reconocido, él era el líder del grupo de ninjas que la había escoltado Nara Shikamaru y ella, la había conducido a sus habitaciones y pronto sería su hermana política, Sabaku No Temari.

Con un sonrisa de complicidad la joven de la aldea de la Lluvia recorría el camino hacia su habitación, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba de lejos. Tras unos minutos aquella persona hablo ocasionando que la chica se estremeciera al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Está es tu manera de honrar a tu familia?

- ¡Oniisan! – dijo Hitomi asustada y sorprendida.

- Tan descarada como ella... – despotrico Hibaki con enojo. – Tu y yo hablaremos ahora mismo. – el hombre se acerco a ella y la tomo fuertemente del brazo para conducirla hasta una de las habitaciones.

- Hermano me estas lastimando. – dijo Hitomi en tono suplicante.

Hibaki apretó aun más su mano al escuchar la voz de su hermana, quien solo se quejo. Tras de ellos un shinobi observo la inusual escena y se atrevió a seguirlos sin que se percataran. Entraron en una habitación y Hibaki aventó a la joven con fuerza haciéndola caer. Asustada y desconcertada, Hitomi volvió si vista hacia el hombre que siempre había respetado.

- ¿Por qué no llevas tu velo? – preguntó Hibaki molesto, tanto que olvido cerrar completamente la puerta. – Dejarías de ser hija de tu madre. – dijo con desprecio.

- No deberías hablar de esa manera de nuestra... – trato de decir Hitomi pero fue bruscamente interrumpida.

- ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decir que madre era la tuya, lo pienso permitirlo después de tu insolencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No estoy aquí para aclararte nada, he venido para decirte que mañana anularemos tu compromiso con el Kazekage. -

- ¡Que! Pero ¿por qué hermano? – preguntó Hitomi afectada por las palabras de su hermano.

Afuera de la habitación un shinobi sonreía. Kankuro había decidido hablar con la prometida de su hermano para hacer la cambiar de opinión respecto a la boda y ahora aquel hombre lo hacia, después de todo había sido buena idea seguirlos. Decidido quedarse un poco más y escuchar más.

- No puedes hacerme esto... – suplico Hitomi levantándose del suelo para encarar a su hermano.

- Estoy cansado de escenas. Harás lo que te pido sin reproches y luego nos iremos a nuestra aldea... donde...

- No... no voy a hacer lo que me pides. – respondió Hitomi, no permitiría que nadie la alejara de él, era absurdo cuando apenas lo conocía pero su corazón le decía que él era el indicado.

Justo había terminado de decir aquello cuando sintió como su rostro era golpeado por algo duro. La fuerza del impacto la había hecho caer de nuevo pero esta vez no se quedaría ahí, volvió a levantarse.

- No pienso abandonarlo, solo he visto unos escasos minutos y mi corazón me ha gritado que él es para mí. Lo quiero, aunque sea difícil de creer... cuando lo vi en ese claro y sus ojos me vieron, todo cambio dentro de mi.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Kankuro, que seguía escuchándolo todo. La noche cuando él y Gaara regresaban a su aldea, su hermano le dijo algo que has en ese momento logro comprender...

"_Esta noche me encontrado un ángel, y me ha robado el corazón. Se que será difícil creerlo cuando solo la he visto unos minutos. Algo dentro de mí cambio cuando sus ojos me vieron, supe que la amaría siempre..."_

- Eres una atrevida, ya te enseñare a obedecerme... – gritó Hibaki enojado, mientras su puño se dirigía a la chica, que temblaba pero no retrocedió. El puño quedo a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven, algo había detenido al hombre. - ¿Qué pasa? – se pregunto con molestia.

Un hilo de chakra había detenido su puño, su vista siguió aquella hebra larga y delgada hasta encontrarse con el dueño de esta.

- No puede llamarse un hombre aquel que golpea a una mujer. – mencionó Kankuro sonriendo desde la puerta. – Por mucho que sea usted su hermano, no le da derecho a lastimar a la prometida de mi hermano.

- Ningún extraño va a decirme como tratar a mi hermana...

- Posiblemente no debería pero siendo ella la futura esposa de mi hermano me da algún derecho. Siendo usted un señor feudal debe estar al tanto que una vez que el compromiso se ha hecho oficial nadie puede romperlo solo los contrayentes; por tanto se me da permiso de intervenir.

- Pero ante todo sigue siendo mi hermana y puede decidir lo que sea mejor para ella...

- ¿Para ella o para usted? Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor pero no hace unos minutos ella mostró sus deseos y creo que ella puede saber que es lo mejor. – dijo Kankuro con sutileza. – Señorita, nuestra aldea puede tomarla bajo su protección en caso de que su aldea le diera la espalda... – dijo con doble intención que la joven logro comprender.

- Así que tanto le preocupa el bienestar de mi hermana, siendo usted el hermano del asesino de nuestro hermano Shigure... – menciono Hibaki ante las miradas sorprendidas de Kankuro y Hitomi. – Acaso ya olvido el bosque donde se llevo acabo el segundo examen chunin.

Un recuerdo lejano llego a Kankuro, como olvidar aquel examen y los sucesos que acontecieron. Claro recordaba aquel grupo de ninjas de la lluvia que se habían enfrenado a Gaara, sobre todo al joven que había intentado herirlo.

- Noto por tu expresión lo has recordado, el Kazekage es el asesino de nuestro hermano.

Hitomi sintió una opresión en el pecho, las palabras Kiran volvieron a su cabeza y ahora su hermano las confirmaba. No, debía ser un error, él no podría ser un asesino. Por su parte Kankuro se quedo sin palabras y menos entendía, si el hombre frente a él decía el hermano de aquel joven, ¿por qué había planeado la boda?

- Te estarás preguntando el porque de este compromiso... muy simple pero no es de tu incumbencia el saberlo...

- Tal vez no de él pero si mía... – dijo otra voz grave perteneciente a un hombre alto, de tez morena, con la mitad del rostro cubierta por una tela blanca.

- ¡Baki! – gritó sorprendido Kankuro.

- Kankuro, ya puedes soltarlo yo me encargare. – anunció Baki. - Llevaba a la señorita a la otra habitación, creo que necesita descansar. – dijo tras ver el rostro pálido de la joven.

- Entendido. -

Kankuro se llevo consigo a Hitomi que parecía estar apunto de desmayarse. Una vez fuera de la habitación Baki se dirigió a Hibaki.

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que actuará, no pensó que nuestra aldea aceptaría un compromiso para su Kazekage sin investigar antes... estamos enterados de sus tratos con gente de mala reputación pero estamos dispuestos a negociar...

Kankuro y Hitomi entraron en una pequeña estancia, la chica continuaba muda y taciturna. Temeroso de que la joven creyera a su hermano despiadado y su mirada cambiara con él, dijo.

- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que le gusto a mi hermano de ti?, fueron tus ojos.

Hitomi se volvió hacia el joven frente a ella.

- ¿Mis ojos?

- Así es, pues son las ventanas del alma y mi hermano puedo apreciar la tu belleza a través de ellos. No voy a mentirte, yo no quería este compromiso para Gaara pero después de estos últimos acontecimientos ha cambiado mi manera de pensar.

- Me dices esto con intención de que olvide lo que ha dicho mi... bueno has logrado parte de ello pero aun así, deseo saber ¿es cierto?.

- Cambiaría tu manera de ser con él si lo supieras y no tengo intención de que eso suceda.

- Shigure, no era el mejor hermano. Él y Hibaki, nunca me quisieron y no he sabido la razón; no me alegro enterarme de su muerte pero una parte de mi sintió alivio... – confesó Hitomi y para ese entonces las lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

"_A mi regreso, sabrás lo que es un hombre..."_

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza y un ligero temblor estremeció su cuerpo. Desde entonces su hermano la obligo a usar un velo.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Kankuro con preocupación.

- He vivido con miedo desde que mi padre murió, y ahora luego de conocerlo, tras enterarme que era con él con quien debía casarme, el miedo se ha ido. Pero temo ha que me alejen de él...

- Nadie va alejarte a menos de tu quieras, no se que tan fuertes era los lazos con tus hermanos pero te prometo que desde que aceptes a Gaara tendrás dos más y será... mmm como dice ese ninja... ah si, _problemático_ deshacerte de nosotros.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica. Las dudas no importaron, que más daba si era verdad o mentira lo que su hermano había dicho ahora solo importaba el futuro.

- Entonces ya no importa nada más, vivamos el presente sin mirar el pasado...

- Así se habla, espero me concedas el honor de llevarte al altar el día de la boda.

- Como negárselo a mi nuevo hermano...

Sin duda aquella mujer sería idónea para Gaara, se había empeñado en buscarles defectos y los había encontrado, sin pensar en los sentimientos y que el destino los había juntado, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kankuro.

Alejados de todo aquello, Gaara estaba en su oficina, sentado tras escritorio. Su cabeza descansaba en el respaldo de la silla mientras encontraba una solución al reciente problema. Si hubiese tratado de cualquier otro ninja no habría problema pero al tratarse de alguien tan cercano a él, era distinto.

- Sigo sin creerlo, es decir sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería pero que harían las cosas correctamente. – añadió Gaara viendo a la pareja frente a él.

- Gaara, si me dejarás explicarte...

- ¿Qué dirías en tu favor?... que las hormonas lograron descontrolarte o que en verdad es amor lo que siente por él.

- Kazekage, si me dejará contarle lo que ha ocurrido...

- Supongo que sabes que esto podría ocasionar fricciones entre aldeas, podría manejarse incluso como un insulto...

- Gaara... esto no es nada de eso, es solo... amor.

- He escuchado bien... ¿la mejor kunoichi de la aldea de la arena se ha enamorado?... disculpa mi incredulidad pero hasta hace unos días decías lo contrario... – cuestionó Gaara con un deje de diversión en el rostro.

- Kazekage sama, lo que ha surgido entre nosotros no es algo que haya nacido recientemente... de mi parte al menos ha sido años, que empezó como admiración y ahora es amor, del más puro. Es por eso que me atrevo a pedirle, tanto al líder de la aldea de la arena, como al hermano de Temari permiso para cortejarla.

- En verdad escuche lo que creo. – dijo una voz tras todos ellos. – Debes estar completamente loco para pedirnos salir con nuestra hermana... – mencionó Kankuro avanzando hasta donde se encontraba Gaara. – Y pensé que era un genio... acaso no te has dado cuenta de que nuestra hermana es una mandona, gritona y como dices tu muy problemática mujer...

- ¡Oye...! – gritó Temari molesta...

- Claro que me he dado cuenta, pero al igual que ustedes he aprendido a ver otras cosas que opacan por mucho ese pequeños defectos. Acaso no han visto su sonrisa, es como el sol que sale todos los días para alegran las mañanas... por un gesto de amor de ella sería capaz de dar hasta la vida. – expresó Shikamaru tomando la mano de Temari.

Pero aquel contacto no duro por mucho tiempo, y Shikamaru se encontró esposado por un puñado de arena y unos hilos de chakra.

- Es muy noble de tu parte confesarnos eso... pero no creas que permitiremos que un vago como tu se relacione con nuestra hermana. – dijo Kankuro.

- Tendrás que mostrar más que solo valentía para probarnos que no es solo diversión lo que buscas. – completó Gaara el discurso de su hermano.

- ¡Basta ustedes dos! No me obliguen a utilizar ciertas imágenes de ustedes... además ambos deberían reconocer que él no esta jugando, sería demasiado aburrido... porque simplemente no pueden darse cuenta de que él me ama, de la misma manera que lo hago yo.

- Ya nos hemos dado cuenta, solo queríamos jugar un poco y dar la bienvenida a la familia... – dijo rápidamente Kankuro soltando al chico. – Por lo que puedes dejar el álbum familiar guardado.

- Espero que entiendas Shikamaru, que no ha sido nada en contra tuya... pero debíamos estar seguros. – añadió Gaara haciendo que la arena lo liberara.

- Los entiendo y créanme, les demostrare ser digno de ella... – dijo Shikamaru volviéndose hacia Temari y un pensamiento llego a él.

_Vi a la ternura en sus ojos_

_En ella la belleza,_

_y el viento de su dulzura_

_en ese momento supe _

_que la amaría toda la vida._

Tras quedarse solos, Kankuro se dirigió a su hermano pequeño. Sabía que era tarde y que mañana sería el día más feliz de su vida.

- Baki me informó que el hermano de tu prometida abandono la aldea tras hablar con Hitomi san. Gaara, déjame decir que me alegría que tú y Temari encontraran el amor.

- ¡Kankuro! ¿Realmente eres tú?... te desconozco.

- He cambiado simplemente de opinión, creo que realmente serás feliz con ella y si no, siempre puedo decir... "Te lo dije".

- Gracias Kankuro, realmente es importante para mi contar contigo.

- Vamos Gaara... no empecemos con sentimentalismos que son propias de las mujeres... dejemos eso para Temari. Ahora será mejor ir a dormir, mañana será un día largo.

_Abrázame fuerte, para que pueda sentir lo que es la pasión en tus brazos y la felicidad de tus labios, mírame profundo, has que me pierda en el mar de tus ojos y ámame más que nada en el mundo..._

**Continuara...**


	9. Capitulo 9 Te AMO

**Hola!!! **

Ya no tengo palabras para disculparme por la demora... solo les digo que tuve unos días algo **"problematicos"** pues mi hermano se caso hace poco y la inspiracion decido tomarse unos días de reposo... en fin... cuando regreso me puse a escribir y que cree? el capitulo quedo muy largo 17 hojitas de word asi que de alguna manera espero compensar su espera. Por cierto hay algo más... luego de estarlo pensando decidi que este fanfic tendrá continuacion por eso no tendrá epilogo.... el fanfic sera un Shika/Tema pero antes de este habra un fic de relleno (para no perder habito con los del anme jejeje) quedaría asi:

**- La boda del Kazekage.  
- Un amor para Chouji (este es el fanfic de relleno 4 capitulos).  
- Shikari & Shikami Nara.  
**  
¿Que les parece?... bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios.... y disculpen un poco la demora por los demás escritos, pero saldre de viaje a la ciudad de México. Por cierto he puesto en negrita algunas palabras que tienen de importancia para la continuacion... chequenlas... y recuerden que gane Tsunade no es un buen augurio.

Este fic tiene dedicacion a mi amiga Meche, que ha sido mi beta en todo este fanfic y mi amiga Alexia, por sus porras.

**Capitulo 9 "Un beso... la promesa de un futuro"**

**Por Amy Black  
**

"_...Cuando mis ojos ven los tuyos,_

_solo hay tranquilidad para mi corazón_

_Cuando tú y yo estamos juntos.._

_no importa si el mañana es incierto_

_Porque a través de un beso _

_seriamos inmortales,_

_Hoy serás mía y yo seré tuyo..."_

Amanece en el desierto. Los primeros rayos del sol calientan la arena y el frío huye de inmediato. El cielo se despoja de su traje de luto. Lenguas de fuego empiezan a quemar el rostro del señor feudal de la Lluvia.

- Hibaki sama, he realizado la misión con éxito. – informa un ninja postrándose ante su señor.

- Excelente, veamos si el Kazekage sigue deseando casarse con mi tonta hermana luego de leer nuestro pequeño mensaje. Has investigado la otra cosa que te encargue. -

- Si mi señor, tal y como usted lo noto al parecer la **hermana del Kazekage y un ninja de Konoha tienen un romance**.

- Muy bien, entonces creo que es hora de reunirme con **Danzou**. – mencionó Hibaki sonriendo con malicia. Y comenzaron su viaje hacia el país del fuego.

En la aldea de la Arena, los preparativos de la boda del Kazekage están casi terminados y la gente esta feliz. Dentro del domo del gobernante, Gaara caminaba nervioso mientras arrugaba un pedazo de papel con sus manos. Kankuro entro en ese momento.

- ¿Nervioso hermanito? – preguntó entre risas.

- No habrá boda... no puedo casarme...

- No me vengas con eso ahora, todo el mundo esta esperando el enlace... la aldea misma ha paralizado sus actividades para la ceremonia.

- Kankuro, ¿Cómo puedo casarme luego de leer esto? – dijo Gaara extendiendo hacia su hermano el trozo de papel.

_Kazekage sama:_

_Espero disculpe la informalidad de esta misiva pero no podía permitir que mi hermana realizara su venganza. Es verdad que cuando se hizo el compromiso ambos ignorábamos una verdad que más tarde me fue revelada y que mi hermana aprovecho para vengar a nuestro hermano. Tal vez en este punto no entienda mis palabras por lo que me veo obligado a contarle y espero no incomodarlo._

_Mi hermano Shigure, fue enviado a realizar el examen chunin a Konoha, al igual que usted y sus hermanos. Mi hermano fue muerto en la segunda etapa del examen, y lamento informarle que nos enteramos de que fue usted quien le diera muerte. Créame que no ha sido mi intención el culparlo pero mi hermana, cuya adoración por Shigure era absoluta encontró por el medio del compromiso vengarse. Mi viaje a Suna a sido con el propósito de anular el matrimonio y evitar más penas, pero mi Hitomi se ha negado y es por eso que me vi obligado a escribirle estas líneas._

_Solo le pido que no tome ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia mi hermana. No se que cual reacción pero le agradecería me informará de su decisión final para mandar a una escolta por ella._

Kankuro, no podía dar crédito a semejante desfachatez. Y en un gesto similar al de su hermano apretó fuertemente el papel.

- Ahora comprendes, tenías razón al decir que me casaba con extraña. Pero es tarde y creo que su venganza a empezado, mi corazón late por ella quien solo ha estado jugando.

- ¡No puedes creer esto! Gaara, ese hombre no es más que un vil mentiroso yo mismo he sido testigo de sus alcances. – dijo Kankuro molesto. – Antes hubiera agradecido la llegada de esta nota pero no ahora, no después de haberla conocido.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Ayer por la noche fui testigo de la osadía de ese hombre. Estuvo apunto de golpear a Hitomi, de no haber sido por mi intervención y sabes porque, por ella se negó a romper el compromiso. Fue entonces que le fue revelado lo de su otro hermano, ese al que le dieras muerte en el bosque de la muerte. – dijo Kankuro acercándose a su hermano. – Y aun así se negó a romper el compromiso, por que te quiere... como tú a ella. Es raro entre dos personas que apenas han cruzado palabras pero el amor es así, llega de pronto y sin avisar.

- ¡Kankuro! – dijo Gaara sorprendido.

- No me veas de esa manera Gaara, ahora será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella. – exigió Kankuro. – Vaya, nunca pensé que el trabajo de hermano mayor fuera tan cansado.

* * *

******

Hitomi se encontraba sentada frente al espejo mientras peinaba sus cabellos, una costumbre muy arraigada en ella. Miraba dudosa la carta que le había entregado su nana antes de partir, debía leerla pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir. Dejo el cepillo sobre la cómoda y suspiro dando se valor.

Tomo entre sus manos el papel, reconociendo la caligrafía de su querida nana. Y comenzó su lectura.

_Mi querida niña, discúlpame por no tener valor de defenderte de tus hermanos y por haber permitido que te lastimaran. Al menos ahora sé que estarás bien, he escuchado hablar de tu futuro esposo. El Kazekage, es un hombre que ha llevado prosperidad a su villa y su trato con sus semejantes es noble, muchos dicen que será recordado por su gentileza y gran corazón. Mi niña, es por eso que me alegra y a la vez me entristece porque estarás lejos. _

_Ahora te preguntarás porque escribo estas líneas luego de pedirte las leas cuando estés lejos. Prometí a tu madre en su lecho de muerte, velar por tu felicidad y hasta ahora creo que he podido cumplir. El misterio del porque tus hermanos te tratasen como lo hacían, era por el amor que tu madre tenía por ti. _

_Mi señor, tuvo que contraer nupcias dejando a tras al amor de su vida... tu madre. Su esposa no tardo en dar en darle dos herederos, Hibaki y Shigure, pero tu padre jamás dejó a tu madre, causándole lagrimas y rabietas de su esposa. Años más tarde nacerías tú y a los pocos días de nacida tu madre moriría dejándote a mi cuidado. Tu padre no permitió que fueras señalada y te llevo a su casa, para enojo de su esposa y el desprecio de sus hijos, al saber que tu padre te amaba más._

_La señora Takara, aceptó ser tu madre solo para quedar bien ante los ojos del pueblo y sobre todo de tu padre, pero estaba lejos de serlo. Trasmitió a tus hermanos todo sus sentimientos negativos que tenía hacia tu persona y he de ahí, que Hibaki y Shigure te maltrataran y te trataran peor que aun sirviente. Hubo una ocasión que estuviste muy enferma, casi al borde la muerte y estoy casi segura que fue la señora Takara._

_Y mi querida niña, si te cuento todo esto es porque estoy segura de que aun en estos momentos tu hermano planea algo para lastimarte. Y tal vez por eso decidió casarte con el joven Kazekage era para causarte dolor y me da miedo pensar que este pensando en otra cosa. Hitomi, no permitas que Hibaki arruine tus ilusiones; tus padres deseaban tanto ser felices y la consumación de es amor eres tú. _

_Solo que me queda desearte que seas feliz y vivas tan intensamente como deseas._

Hitomi apretó el pedazo de papel contra su pecho mientas su rostro era inundado por las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos. Le resultaba difícil creer en las palabras que le confesaba su nana, por mucho tiempo había creído a esa mujer su madre. Ahora podía entender tantas cosas de su niñez, el vació comenzó a llenarla al sentirse sola y el miedo aprovecho para serse presente.

Y de pronto se limpio las lagrimas con fuerza, dentro de su miedo empezó a crecer una chispa cálida y fuerte, era la luz de la valiente alma de su linaje, suspiro pesadamente para controlar el llanto.

- No les daré el gusto, no volverán a verme caer – musito Hitomi apretando el papel aun contra su pecho. – No permitiré que roben mi felicidad, no me verán llorar, ahora debo ser fuerte.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo saltar, tras calmarse un poco invito a pasar a quien tocaba.

- H-Hola... siento interrumpirte. – dijo Gaara entrando en la habitación un poco nervioso. – Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Tras la sorpresa que causo la repentina llegada de su prometido, la carta cayo de sus manos y su rostro enrojeció levemente.

- ¿Has estado llorando? – preguntó Gaara al ver lo rojo de sus ojos.

- No, bueno un poco pero... – respondió Hitomi.

- ¿Qué es esto?... – dijo Gaara recogiendo el pedazo de papel que estaba a los pies de la chica, que dio fuerte suspiro de temor reacción que no paso desapercibida para el gobernante de la arena.

- No es nada, viejos secretos revelados por... – sin embargo no pudo terminar pues Gaara se le adelanto.

- Si estamos a punto de casarnos no debe haber secreto entre nosotros. – dijo el Kazekage levemente molesto al recordar la otra misiva.

- Supongo que no debe haberlos... – respondió Hitomi incomoda, pero no interrumpió a su prometido y pudo notar como el rostro del pelirrojo cambio, al tiempo que sus ojos seguían las líneas en el papel.

- Yo, lo siento... perdóname. – dijo Gaara apenado. – No merezco que seas mi esposa, he dudado de ti y a un más, me he enterado de la verdad sobre tu hermano Shigure. He sido yo quien lo asesinara y ahora tu debes odiarme...

- No te odio. Shigure, no era la rectitud, ni un hombre que se admirara por sus actos. Al enterarme de su muerte, una parte de mí sintió pena después de todo era mi hermano pero la otra parte se sintió tranquila, el había prometido a su regreso hacerme daño... – confesó Hitomi con los ojos cerrados y temblando levemente al recuerdo de su hermano, la ultima vez que lo vio.

"_Sabrás lo que es un hombre a mi regreso..." Había mascullado mientras sus labios sonreían de manera terrorífica._

Unos brazos fuertes y confortadores atraparon su frágil cuerpo, aquella calidez la hizo perder el miedo. Las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, y la respiración que sintió en su cuello la hizo estremecer.

- No dejare nunca que nada te vuelva a lastimar... – susurro Gaara al sentirla temblar. – Tu curarás la soledad de mi alma y yo a cambio te prometo proteger tu bello corazón.

- Desde ahora lo eres todo para mí... admito que tenía miedo por no saber nada de ti. – confeso Hitomi levantando su rostro para mirar sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo. – Naruto kun no se equivoco al decir que era bueno, es la tercera vez que te veo pero más cerca, y no me cansaría nunca de estarlo.

- Recuérdame que le agradezca y también a Kankuro... – musitó Gaara e instintivamente comenzó acerca hacia ella, como si la fuerza de gravedad se incrementara en ellos forzándolos a cortar distancia.

Gaara subió sus cálidas manos posándolas sobre la parte inferior del rostro de Hitomi, la alzó ligeramente y entonces fue cuando sus labios se unieron.

La sensación ninguno de los dos supo como describirla, solo una cosa clara percibieron, un calor agradable que recorría todo su cuerpo, sus almas se entregaban. Ambos tuvieron más sensaciones, pero ninguno supo identificarlas, pero las aceptaron de buen grado.

El beso duró poco o mucho, todo dependía de la perspectiva; cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron, ambos volvieron a verse a los ojos. Ella pudo ver en su rostro una bella sonrisa, y él pudo observar la felicidad en mezcla de timidez y recato.

* * *

Kankuro respiro aliviado, tras ser testigo de aquella escena. Camino cansadamente rumbo a la estancia, realmente ser el hermano mayor le estaba resultado extenúate. Se dejo caer sobre el sillón a sabiendas de creerse solo.

- Que difícil ser yo... deberían darme un premio por ser tan buen hermano, bueno ahora solo me falta Temari...

- ¿Qué hay conmigo? – preguntó Temari, provocándole un tremendo susto a su hermano.

- ¡TE-TEMARI! – gritó Kankuro asustando. - ¿Por qué llegas de esa manera? Por Kami, casi me matas...

- No seas exagerado, además yo estaba aquí antes. Fuiste tú quien llego en estado soñador que ni siquiera te molestaste en notar que no estabas solo. – reclamó Temari.

- Como sea... – respondió Kankuro antes de levantar su vista al techo. - ¡es que nunca terminara mi trabajo!.

Temari solo observo los gestos de su hermano, realmente le estaba afectado toda la conmoción de la boda ó tal vez era que por fin había aceptado sus propios sentimientos. Sus hermanos pequeños ya había crecido y era hora de que ella comenzará a ver por si misma.

- Temari ¿has escuchado lo que te dije? – preguntó Kankuro sacando a su hermana de sus cavilaciones.

- Perdón, no te escuche...

- Seguro pensabas en tu adorado vago, pero déjame decirte que aun no lo apruebo y a la primera que te haga, te juró que lo único que podrá hacer será ver nubes... – dijo Kankuro con severidad.

- Kankuro, ¿alguna vez te has sentido solo? – preguntó de pronto Temari.

- De que hablas, siempre hemos estado juntos...

- Tienes razón, aunque siempre me he preguntado el motivo de nuestra existencia. Se supone que los hijos son el fruto de amor de sus padres pero en nuestro caso siento todo diferente. – expresó Temari con voz baja y melancólica.

- No entiendo a que con todo eso, tú y Gaara necesitan más ayuda de lo que yo imaginaba.... definitivamente ser yo es muy difícil.

Aquel comentario causo la risa de Temari y trajo con ello la confusión para Kankuro. Definitivamente las mujeres eran demasiado complicadas y entenderlas a un más.

- Será mejor que vaya a prepararme. – dijo Temari levantándose y antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió a su hermano. – Deberías hacer lo mismo y aun más, deberías confesarle de una buena vez a Meiko, sus sentimientos antes de que alguien más lo haga...

- ¡**Meiko**! – murmuró Kankuro, mientras su mente le proyecta una imagen de la joven kunoichi. – Me haces falta...

"_Kankuro san, TE AMO...". "Esperare a que estés listo para decírmelo..."_

Meiko, no había dudado en confesarle sus sentimientos, sin embargo él no estuvo preparado para decirlo; el miedo a la responsabilidad que significaban lo había callado y sin embargo ahora, sus hermanos le habían demostrado contrario. Se levanto con decisión, aun tenía tiempo antes de la boda para hacer una visita.

(**Para saber más de la relación con de Meiko y Kankuro, pueden revisar el fanfic "Perverso"de mi amiga Rose Hatake, el capitulo 2**)

* * *

*****

Temari había entrado en su habitación, todo seguía igual que siempre pero extrañamente sintió melancolía. Encendió su reproductor y simplemente oprimo play, la canción que comenzó le llegó al fondo de su corazón donde la coraza comenzaba a agrietarse. Una sonrisa floja apareció en su mente, Shikamaru había logrado revivir la mujer que una vez su padre intento matar...

La melodía era preciosa, como si alguien la hubiera escogido para ese preciso momento, cuando todos sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho.

_**Thank You For Loving Me **_

_Gracias Por Amarme _

_**It's hard for me to say the things**_

_Y es difícil para mí decir las cosas_

_**I want to say sometimes**_

_Que quiero decir a veces_

_**There's no one here but you and me**_

_No hay nadie aquí más que tu y yo_

_**And that broken old street light**_

_Y aquella luz de la vieja y rota calle_

_**Lock the doors**_

_Cierra las puertas_

_**We'll leave the world outside**_

_Dejaremos el mundo afuera_

_**All i've got to give to you**_

_Todo lo que tengo para darte_

_**Are these five words when I**_

_Son estas cinco palabras cuando yo (1)_

Cerro sus ojos y se dejo hipnotizar por la melodía. Imágenes de un pasado distante llegaron a ella y sin embargo esta vez no trato de huir, era hora de afrontarlas para poderse liberar. Los recuerdos comenzaron...

_- Kazekage sama, Karura san ha muerto... – anunció un ninja. Temari aun era pequeña para comprender el significado de aquel mensaje._

_- Padre, quiero ver a mi madre... – suplicó la pequeña Temari de dos años y medio. – Por favor..._

_- Tu madre murió, entiendes lo que te digo... – dijo el hombre zarandeando a la pequeña que lo miraba asustada y las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer. – Un ninja no se permite llorar y tu como primogénita mía no debes hacerlo._

_- Pero padre, mi mamá... quiero a mi mamá..._

_- Takeshi, ¿ha llegado Chiyo sama?._

_- Desde el momento del parto mi señor..._

_- Basta Temari, es inaudito tu comportamiento... – gritó molesto el cuarto Kazekage a su hija. - Takeshi, lleva a Temari y a Kankuro con Baki, después de que termine con esto me reuniré con ustedes_

_- ¡Padre!, ¡Padre!... quiero ver a mi mamá... – gritaba la niña desconsolada antes de que fuera sacada de ahí..._

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, las que había tenido que reprimir en el funeral de su madre. Aquella tarde su padre le anunció que sería separada de su recién nacido hermano y de Kankuro, todo para ser instruida como kunoichi desde tan corta edad.

_- No quiero padre, quiero estar contigo y mis hermanos... – sollozo Temari mientras se aferraba la pierna de su progenitor._

_- No discutiré contigo lo que ya se ha decidido mocosa. Suelta mi pierna y compórtate. – exigió el padre, pero quien puede hacerle entender aun ser tan pequeño que debe estar lejos de su gente._

Tuvo que irse, alejarse de ellos y olvidar a su madre. Fue entrenada con severidad, no hubo nadie que la consolara y su existencia dejo de ser importante, solo un pensamiento rondaba su cabeza, ser la mejor para que su padre volviera a notarla. Los años pasaron antes de que volviera y todo para el funeral de su querido tío Yashamaru, el único que la había visitado y ni siquiera en esa ocasión lloro. Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Después de aquel suceso fue notificada que formaría un equipo junto a sus hermanos, bajo la enseñanza de Baki. Decir que las cosas mejoraron sería mentira, el miedo hacia su hermano pequeño se hacia más grande y el hecho de ser tratada como varón no mejoraron su infancia. Su corazón se hizo más duro con todo lo vivido; pero a pesar de aquello, se sentía feliz de todos sus logros.

_- ¿Sabías tú que cualquier niña de tu edad estaría jugando con sus muñecas? – preguntó Yushiko, una aldeana que servia al Kazekage._

_- Yo no soy una niña común – respondió Temari, notando que en el rostro de la mujer se dibujaba una sonrisa._

_- En verdad, yo veo una pequeña niña, sola que necesita que alguien la abrace. -_

_- No me diga pequeña. Ya tengo 11 años y soy una kunoichi. – dijo Temari con dureza, extraña en una niña que le faltaba humanidad y sentimientos. _

_- No dudo niña que lo seas...- dijo la mujer en tono de disculpa – Yo lo lamento mucho, pero tu rostro de porcelana refleja eso. Cuando necesites ayuda puedes recurrir a esta vieja, recuerda que no es buena la soledad._

Nadie piensa que la pequeña Temari ya pasaba por pleno desarrollo físico y psicológico, para todos aún era una niña. No imaginaban que ya había vivido sus primeros días de mujer hacía solo algunos meses. Consiente de los cambios, Temari siempre se preparaba para cada misión un poco más de lo que sus hermanos lo hacían.

Kankuro y ella se habían vuelto muy unidos, ambos se cuidaban las espaldas durante las misiones; pero por mucho que su hermano quisiera cuidarla, habían aspectos "femeninos" en los que simplemente no podía ayudarla. De hecho, justo antes de volver a casa después de una misión, Temari sintió algo tibio en sus piernas que la hizo detenerse.

_- Temari, ¿sucede algo malo? – preguntó Kankuro._

_- Yo... lo siento... necesito un baño... ¡AHORA!- gritó Temari, y Kankuro la miró desencajado._

_- ¿No puedes aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a casa? -_

_- ¡No! ¡No puedo! – dijo Temari. – Entraré a ese local... _

_- De acuerdo, yo también iré..._

_- ¿Y para qué?... ¿No estarás vigilándome?_

_- ¡Hey! Yo también necesito hacer mis cosas. – respondió Kankuro con molestia. _

_- Haz lo que quieras...-_

Pero Temari tardo más de la cuenta, preocupando a Kankuro. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto el joven marionetista se introdujo al baño de mujeres, con el único propósito de saber si su hermana estaba bien. Temari estaba con sus dos piernas abiertas sentada en la taza de baño, en su mano sostenía un pequeño paquete rosado y con la otra no paraba de limpiarse sus partes íntimas... "Creo que por fin termine de limpiarme"- murmuro mientras enrollaba el papel higiénico que estaba lleno de sangre para luego depositarlo en el cesto de basura.

_- Por Kami sama... ¡Temari se está muriendo!- gritó Kankuro asustado, sin percatarse que seguía parado sobre la tasa del inodoro y que estaba irrumpiendo la privacidad de su hermana. _

_- ¡KANKURO!...¡SAL DE AQUÍ TARADO! – gritó Temari cogiendo el rollo de papel y arrojándoselo al rostro, mientras caía de espaldas al suelo - ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MIRARME MIENTRAS HAGO ESTO IMBÉCIL! _

_Pasaron un par de minutos y una sonrojada chica salió del baño público directo hacia la calle. _

_- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Te lastimaste durante la misión?... vamos Temari estoy preocupado por ti. – se justifico Kankuro. - ¿Vas a contestarme? _

_- No estoy herida y no pienso contarte nada más. – dijo Temari aún enfadada. –Confórmate con eso y déjame en paz. _

_- ¡Que no estas herida! Temari, yo vi que sangrabas y de manera alarmante. – gritó Kankuro. - Vamos a que te examine un médico._

_- ¿Todavía no entiendes?- gritó Temari alterada antes de que se doblará de dolor. _

_- ¡Temari! ¿Qué te sucede? _

_-¡Nada!- dijo Temari de nuevo – Déjame en paz... – tras decir aquello salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, sin importarle quien se atravesará en su camino. _

Apretó fuertemente la almohada que abrazaba, aun podía sentir la vergüenza de aquella vez. La escasa información que había conseguido por revistas, sólo sabía que lo que pasaba era normal y que era una vez al mes al menos. La voz de una mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos y su tristeza.

_- Se nota que los hombres son unos inconscientes. – dijo la mujer al escuchar la voz de Kankuro tras la puerta._

_- ¡Son unos idiotas!- _

_- Sé lo que te pasa pequeña, y sólo quiero saber si es primera vez que te sucede._

_Temari se sentó derecha sobre su cama, para mirar a Yushiko que le sonreía cálidamente como lo haría una madre. _

_- No es la primera vez, ya es la cuarta. – respondió Temari con vergüenza._

_- ¿Tienes once, verdad? _

_- Sí, pero siempre he sido madura para mi edad- respondió Temari un poco orgullosa. _

_- Eres pequeña en un mundo de adultos, imagino que es ahora que te hace falta Karura san._

_- No necesito a mi madre, yo puedo encargarme de esto sola..._

Pero esta equivocada, su madre siempre le hizo mucha falta como luego comprendería, cuando su corazón se perturbara por la presencia masculina. Entrenada para ser la más fuerte, para no ser vencida, vivió su primera derrota durante los exámenes Chunin. Había ganado el combate solo porque su oponente se había declarado vencido, cuando él la había derrotado.

"_¡Madito mocoso!"_ ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarla de esa manera? Si los planes de su aldea hubieran sido diferentes habría ido a limpiar su honra, pero debía seguir indicaciones y ayudar a su hermano menor.

Tras su vuelta a aldea se encargo de investigar el nombre del shinobi que la había derrotado. Nara Shikamaru, un nombre que jamás olvidaría, un hombre que se volvería importante en su vida, que la enseñaría a sentir diferente. Había llegó él a cambiar su vida, le había enseñado a sonreír. Lo había salvado y la había salvado, fueron compañeros y ahora era algo más....

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada, la saco de sus recuerdos. Se levanto de la cama y apago el reproductor. Tras la puerta se encontraba el hombre que la había enseñado a ser mujer, su querido Nara Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué sucede Temari? – preguntó Shikamaru alarmado al ver los ojos llorosos de la mujer frente a él.

- No me sucede nada, porque los hombres son tan... problemáticos.... – soltó Temari riendo.

- Ahora si que no entiendo. Definitivamente ustedes la mujeres todo lo complican.

- Shikamaru... ¿Me quieres? – pregunto Temari con inocencia.

- No y lo sabes... – respondió Shikamaru pero ver los ojos llorosos de Temari suspiro cansadamente. – No te quiero porque te amo, aunque seas menos femenina y seas un tanto brusca... te amo porque eres la única que me ha inyectado vida...

- Eres un anti romántico pero tal vez esa eso mismo lo que me gusto de ti... no soy como todas las otras chicas y sin embargo tu... me aceptas.

- Sabes, me gusta mucho cuando te comportas así... aunque no niego que enojada también luces linda; supongo que nuestros hijos lo encontraran problemático y yo lo adorare.

- ¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo? – preguntó Temari muy seria.

- Eso espero porque con lo bella que eres tú eres, nos saldrían unos hijos fabulosos.

Temari sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

- Se que este no es el momento indicado pero, ¿Te casarías conmigo? - preguntó Shikamaru un tanto nervioso, mientras que Temari permanecía en silencio. – Mujer problemática, ¿aceptas o no? No me castigues de esta manera.

- Que no es obvio genio, no te dejaré ir... claro que acepto ser la señora Nara... aunque espero que la noticia no mate a tu madre antes.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre? mejor dejémosla para después... ahora ven...

Un beso fue más que una demostración de todo lo que sentían, sus almas se pertenecían y siempre estarían juntas al igual que ellos.

* * *

- O por Kami sama... Hinata, pronto agua...

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto kun? – preguntó Hinata pasándole un vaso con el vital liquido.

- Naruto, por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de fastidiar... – reclamo Ino Yamanaka un tanto irritada.

- Lo siento Ino, pero nunca pensé que la comida de la arena fuera tan condimentada. – se excuso Naruto.

- La pregunta es que nunca lo haces... – dijo Sakura molesta. – Porque no eres un poco más como Chouji o Lee, ellos no tiene que hacer un escándalo cada vez que sucede algo...

- ¿Bromeas?... solo míralos... - dijo Naruto señalando a sus compañeros.

- Si.... podría traer un poco más de este guiso que es tan parecido al curry de la vida... – gritó Rock Lee eufórico. – Vamos chicos siempre hay que estar en la onda de la juventud.

- Que rico, creo que pediré un poco de barbacoa estilo la arena y un lomo de camello en salsa agridulce...

- Ya es suficiente, no deberíamos desperdiciar tanto tiempo comiendo... – gritó Ino poniéndose de pie. – Sakura, Hinata debemos buscar nuestros vestidos para esta noche.

- Tienes razón Ino, vayamos de una buena vez. – animó Sakura.

Y sin decir nada más ambas kunoichis se llevaron consigo a una tímida Hinata, que solo se alcanzo despedirse.

- Aguarda Ino... – gritó **Chouji** tras devorar lo que había en su plato.

- Esperen chicas, ya vuelvo... – se disculpo la rubia para reunirse con su compañero. - ¿Qué sucede Chouji? No me digas que vas a pedirme prestado para pagar lo que has comido porque si es así yo...

- ...Ino, tu y yo nos hemos conocido desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de ingresar a la academia y pues... hemos crecido juntos pero hace tiempo que yo...

- Chouji... – interrumpió Ino con cierto aire divertido. – Si no te conociera pensaría que estas tratando de declararte...

- Pues la verdad es que yo... – intentó decir Chouji pero sentía un gran nerviosismo. - Bueno tu sabes que...

- Lo siento Chouji... – dijo Ino sorprendida. – Eres un gran chico pero, no eres mi tipo... estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien que te quiera.

- Ino, ya no vamos a esperarte más. Vienes ahora o te dejamos. – gritó Sakura con impaciencia.

- Voy... – dijo Ino impaciente. – Lo siento mucho en verdad, pero por ahora no estoy interesada en tener ninguna relación. Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, seguiremos siendo amigos ¿cierto?...

- E-Este... si claro tan amigos como siempre... – respondió Chouji forzándose a sonreír. – No te preocupes, anda ve con Sakura y Hinata antes de que te dejen.

- Gracias Chouji eres un ángel. Nos vemos... oh y prometo bailar contigo en el baile. – gritó la rubia kunoichi mientras corría hacia sus amigas.

Chouji intentó respirar mientras la veía alejarse y sintió de pronto que algo se rompía. Volvió a respirar pero esta vez sintió una herida en pecho; en mala hora se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos, maldita su suerte y todo por... por estar un poco rellenito. Sintió las lagrimas hundir sus ojos pero debía contenerlas, no era de hombre llorar y menos por una mujer. Maldito machismo que le impedía liberarse.

- ¿Estas bien Chouji? – preguntó Naruto acercándose a su amigo.

- Claro, porque no tendría que estarlo...

- Quien te viera diría que estas a punto de llorar...

- Por supuesto que no, si estoy así Naruto es porque no cabe la felicidad en mi pecho de tan solo pensar en los manjares de esta noche. – respondió Chouji tratando de sonar entusiasmado.

- Estoy seguro amigo mío, que habrá en alguna parte un platillo especial para ti. Animo, la juventud esta en su apogeo. – animó Rock Lee con palabras simples que lograron que su rechoncho amigo pudiera entender. – Los vemos más tarde chicos...

- Y tu... ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Naruto.

- A entrenar, aun hay tiempo antes de la ceremonia y entrenar nunca esta de más... que dices ¿se apuntan? – preguntó Lee con entusiasmo.

- Lo siento chicos pero yo volveré por un poco de barbacoa. – dijo Chouji aun cabizbajo y tras despedirse volvió a entrar al mesón.

- Y tu **Naruto** kun...

- No, lo siento tengo que... comprar unas cosas para mi traje de gala... si eso... – dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Es más creo que será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez antes de que se me haga tarde...

* * *

*****

Llevaba rato caminando por el mercado, mala la hora en que se le había ocurrido salir a caminar con el calor que estaba haciendo. Suspiro cansado mientras seguía avanzando cuando al mirar hacia una tienda vio algo que capto su atención.

- ¿Hinata? – se preguntó Naruto tras ver a la chica con un vestido demasiado llamativo para su gusto. - ¿Qué te paso?

- Na-Naruto kun... – respondió Hinata sonrojada.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura. – Bueno no importa, ayúdanos a convencer a Hinata que ese vestido le queda bien...

Naruto se volvió de nuevo hacia Hinata observando con sumo cuidado el vestido y tras un breve análisis dijo.

- Le queda horrible...

Ambas jóvenes se sorprendieron ante aquel comentario tan brusco. Hinata bajo la mirada apenada unas finas lagrimas bajaron por sus perlados ojos mientras corría rumbo al vestido.

- Naruto eres un tonto... – gritó Sakura furiosa. – Es que no puedes tener más tacto.

- Pero dije la verdad, ese vestido no... – trato de explicar Naruto antes de volverse a quedar callado. Hinata apareció de nuevo pero en lugar de ir con ellos, salió corriendo de la tienda.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Ino. - ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Eres un idiota Naruto, anda ve tras ella... – ordenó Sakura empujando al chico fuera del local.

Naruto corrió tras Hinata tratando de darle alcance sin embargo ella corría muy rápido. Tal vez impulsada por el dolor en que en ese momento sentía dentro de su pecho. "Realmente me veo mal" se cuestionaba firmemente y en ese momento no importaba nada más.

- Hinata, detente por favor. – grito Naruto desesperado. - ¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápida?

Pero la joven Hyuga parecía no escucharlo; entonces todo paso demasiado rápido un niño apareció en el camino de Hinata, trato de evadirlo lo cual provoco que tropezara y cayera bruces contra el suelo haciéndose daño.

- ¡HINATA! – gritó Naruto justo antes de llegar a ella. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Naruto kun... yo.. – trato Hinata de hablar pero un repentino dolor en su tobillo la hizo callar.

- Te lastimaste... y por culpa mía. – dijo Naruto avergonzado. – Disculpa lo que te dije en la tienda pero no me refería a ti, si no a ese feo vestido no te favorecía en lo absoluto.

- ¡Naruto!

- Espera aun no termino. Se lo fastidiosa que pueden volverse Sakura chan e Ino, pero tú no eres como ellas y vestirte como ellas sugerían no es tu estilo. – dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Te ayudare, si quieres a buscar un vestido digno de ti.

Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y luego la ayudo a subir a su espalda puesto que no podía dar un paso con un tobillo lastimado. Recorrieron varias tiendas, finalmente entraron en la ultima, ya no había tiempo de recorrer las demás. Hinata ayudada de una dependienta entro en los vestidores mientras Naruto se sentaba a esperarla.

- ¿¡Naruto!? – dijo una voz con asentó aburrido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿¡Shikamaru!? – gritó Naruto sonriendo. – Yo estoy esperando a Hinata y tu... no me digas que has decidido dejar vaguear para volverte un pervertido que visita tiendas de ropa de chicas...

- No digas tonterías... si estoy aquí es causa de un mujer y muy problemática. – respondió Shikamaru. – Va pero que vas a entender tu de mi pesar...

- Así que el cobarde no. 1 y genio de la aldea escondida de la hoja tiene novia... – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras su rostro hacia un gesto gracioso. – Esta vez Kakashi sensei tendrá que invitar el ramen...

- No me digas que Kakashi y tu han vuelto hacer apuestas... la Godaime les prohibido hacer apuestas. – recordó Shikamaru.

- Exacto nos prohibió hacer nuevas pero esta tenía tiempo de que se había hecho. Es más creo que **has hecho ganar a la** **Godaime**. – comentó Naruto. – Ya puedo saborear el rico ramen.

- Y se puede saber... ¿cuál fue la apuesta?

- Que Temari y tú, se harían novios tarde o temprano... Kakashi apostó que te declararías después de la boda del Kazekage y la Godaime apostó que sería antes... y yo por ser testigo ganaría un ramen...

- Vaya y yo que pensé que esto resultaría menos problemático... – resoplo Shikamaru con cansancio.

- Shikamaru, estoy lista podemos.... ¡Naruto!... – dijo Temari sorprendida de ver al rubio en ese lugar. – No esperaba verte por aquí...

- Ni yo tampoco, estoy esperando a Hinata no debe tardar hace rato que entro y...

- Ahora entiendo, no te preocupes la ayude a conseguir un buen vestido y ya no debe tardar. – dijo Temari mientras le daba a Shikamaru unos paquetes. – Muy bien nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la ceremonia.

* * *

*****

El sol comenzó su recorrido hacia el ocaso, la luz escapaba poco a poco y el momento de la boda se acercaba. Hitomi no podía estarse quieta por la emoción y el nerviosismo.

Esa noche su vida quedaría unida a la de Gaara para siempre. Hitomi estaba sentada sobre el banco frente al espejo, miraba en silencio su reflejo; entre sus manos sostenía el ramo de novia que llevaría ese día. Desvió su mirada a las flores del ramo, mientras acariciaba con los dedos los pétalos de una de las rosas. Con la sonrisa en los labios permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Kami sama, hace una semana parecía que este día no llegaría nunca. Pero hoy seré su esposa, la esposa del Kazekage. Estoy tan nerviosa, tan feliz, que no se si seré capaz de andar dos pasos seguidos sin tambalearme. ¿Y Gaara? ¿Estará listo ya?

Hitomi se levanto y dejo el ramo de novia sobre la cama. Se acerco a la ventana y retiro la cortina solo para ver que esa sería una noche especial.

* * *

*****

Sobre la cama reposaba un traje de gala, a los pies unos zapatos que iban acorde. Sin embargo el joven que los usaría no podía dejar de darle vueltas y de pensar en todo lo que paso y en lo que iba a suceder. A partir de ahora, todo iba a cambiar en su vida.

- No puedo creer que ella vaya a ser mía. Tan bonita, tan inocente... ¡Que no se vaya a echar para atrás! No, no lo hará. Yo se que no lo hará. Ella es noble, honesta, y ya me ha perdonado por lo de su hermano... aunque...

Gaara estaba inquieto, impaciente y nervioso. No podía centrarse para comenzar a prepararse pero tenia tantas dudas, tantas preguntas...

- ¿Qué pensara ella de mi? ¿De verdad me querrá como dijo?. Hasta hace dos días era un desconocida y ahora será mi esposa para toda la vida.

Gaara, camino hacia la ventana solo para observar a su gente preparando los últimos detalles de su boda.

-De todas formas ya no tiene caso pensar en eso. No vale la pena que me envenene la sangre pensándolo. Además es ese beso no pudo ser falso.

* * *

*****

El jardín de domo del Kazekage estaba decorado divinamente, no parecía un lugar de la Arena. Había flores adornando el pasillo que Hitomi recorrería hasta llegar a Gaara. Había mucha gente. Muchos de ellos, eran aldeanos y ninjas, entre la multitud resaltaban Rock Lee que iba acompañado de una bella kunoichi de la arena de nombre Naru, no muy lejos de ellos estaba Naruto acompañado de Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sakura y Chouji.

Aun lado de Gaara, se encontraba Temari acompañándolo y a su lado su novio, Shikamaru y la pareja de Kankuro, Meiko.

El Kazekage esperaba a su futura esposa al pie del altar. Estaba muy serio. El traje de levita gris le daba un aire sofisticado, la camisa blanca contrastaba con el negro de las solapas de raso de su chaqueta. Inquieto, miraba hacia la puerta.

- ¿Por que demonios estoy tan nervioso? – pensó Gaara.

Hitomi entro en el jardín del brazo de Kankuro. De blanco inmaculado, arrastraba una gran cola por el pasillo nupcial. Estaba radiante de felicidad y no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba a todos los presentes con ilusión. La mayoría de los presentes comentaban lo linda que lucia y de lo guapo que veía su gobernante, hasta parecía que se casaban enamorados y no por matrimonio arreglado.

Al verla, Gaara sintió una punzada en el estomago, Hitomi se acercaba y el no podía dejar de mirarla. Era una sensación extraña, una mezcla de sentimientos que no se explicaba. Una especie de orgullo y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a su lado, Gaara tomo la mano de Hitomi y la ayudo acercarse a su lado frente al ministro. Él mantenía su mirada fija en ella, era tan fuerte y tan intensa la forma en que los azules ojos de Gaara recorrían su cuerpo, que ella creía que podía saber sus pensamientos.

- ¡Kami sama! Me tiembla todo el cuerpo, no puedo mantener la calma cuando me mira de esa manera. – pensó Hitomi mientras un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas, al tiempo que intentaba disimular su nerviosismo. Volteo la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. El tiempo se detuvo un instante.

La ceremonia comenzó, ambos absortos a todo lo que sucedía y en un instante se encontraba Gaara cogiendo la mano de Hitomi para colocarle la alianza.

- ¡Eres tan suave!- pensó Gaara mientras fijaba el anillo en el dedo de ella – Pero esta temblando. ¿Por que tiembla?

Luego llego el turno de ella de colocarle el anillo, su mano tembló ligeramente a tocar la suya.

- ¡Es tan fuerte! – pensó Hitomi. – Siempre va a protegerme y... amarme.

- Lo que Kami sama ha unido, que no lo separen los hombres.

Gaara retiro el velo del rostro de Hitomi y lentamente se acerco a ella, un leve roce de sus manos. El corazón de ambos latiendo con fuerza, mientras sus labios se encontraron con ternura. La dulzura del beso fundió sus almas en una sola, ya nadie podría separarlos jamás. Se pertenecían el uno al otro para siempre...

La fiesta fue un verdadera celebración de jubilo. La música sonó por toda la aldea, se podía respirar la felicidad de los recién esposos.

- ¡Gaara! ¡Felicidades! – gritó Naruto eufórico. – Me ganaste en convertirte primero en un ...kage y luego en casarte primero... pero algún día yo también seré Hokage y me casaré con una linda mujer...

- ¡Naruto!... es un gusto verte. – dijo Gaara con seriedad. – Y veo que estas acompañado de una bella dama.

- Es Hinata, ¿la recuerdas? – preguntó Naruto, sin haber entendido el cumplido de su amigo.

- Naruto creo que nunca cambiaras...

Más tarde Gaara seguía saludando a varios invitados cuando noto la ausencia de su esposa. La busco por todos lados, y cuando se dirigía a preguntarle a uno de sus ninja, recordó un lugar y fue hacia allá. La vio recargada sobre la pared, mientras observaba la luna, aquel sitió donde se habían visto por segunda vez.

- Te buscaba por todos lados, cuando recordé este lugar... – murmuro Gaara lo suficientemente para que ella lo escuchara.

- Siento haberte preocupado pero, tenía que ver a nuestra cómplice... y como aquella vez ahora es testigo de lo que aquí florece. – dijo Hitomi señalando su corazón.

Gaara la tomo entre sus brazos, con la intención de protegerla del fresco de la noche. Y ambos se quedaron contemplando la aldea.

- ¿Crees que seremos felices? – preguntó Hitomi girándose hacia él.

- No lo sé... pero lucharemos porque sea así. Vamos es hora de volver, no quiero darle motivos a Kankuro para que hable y debo darle un ejemplo a Temari.

- Creo que por ellos no debes preocuparte. – respondió Hitomi sonriendo ante la mirada de confusión de Gaara. – Un poco antes de que llegarás pude ver a Kankuro san escapar con la linda Meiko chan...

* * *

*****

Lejos de ahí, muy cerca de la frontera del país de Fuego un hombre apretaba furioso un trozo de papel. Un mensaje de Kazekage, una felicidad lo embargo y un minuto después una fuerte irá lo inundó.

- Estúpido Kazekage... no creas hermana que serás feliz. Pudieron ganar por ahora pero mi venganza llegará y entonces podré ser testigo de las lagrimas de la arena... pagaran lo que sucedió con Shigure... – sentenció Hibaki.

- Señor, estamos listo para proseguir con el viaje.

- Muy bien, démonos prisa... entre más pronto me reúna con Danzou, mi venganza estará aun paso de realizarse.

* * *

*****

Gaara y Hitomi regresaron a la celebración. Temari y Shikamaru fueron a su encuentro.

- ¿En donde se metieron?... llegue a pensar que se habían marchado sin despedirse. – reclamo Temari.

- Déjalos mujer... es justo que quisieran un momento a solas luego de tener la atención de todos. – comentó Shikamaru.

- No podríamos irnos sin agradecer a todos. – dijo Gaara sonriendo, aquel gesto sorprendió a la pareja que nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. – Puedo ver todos se divierten.

En la pista de baile, danzando de una manera muy peculiar lo hacían Naruto y Hinata... sin imaginar que el destino les tenía preparado al más. Él podría encontrar el amor y ella vivir el sueño que siempre deseo.

No muy lejos de él se encontraba un entusiasta, Rock Lee con la bella Naru. Una kunoichi de la arena que vivía intensamente su juventud al igual que él. ¿Podría el torbellino de Konoha encontrar el amor en ella? La respuesta solo el destino la sabía.

Chouji y Sakura, bailaban amistosamente mientras sus mentes están en otro lugar. Sakura, pensaba en Sasuke y su regreso a la Hoja; ¿estarían juntos ahora?. Chouji, por su lado solo veía bailar a Ino con Sai, su compañera no había recordado su promesa de bailar él y sentía su corazón romperse un poco más. ¿Habría una mujer para él? La respuesta estaba cerca de lo que él imaginaba.

Dejando a los novios solos, Temari y Shikamaru aunque este ultimo casi era arrastrado, se unieron a los que bailaban. La vida les daría muchas sorpresas, altas y bajas pero el amor lo podría con todo.

Kankuro, no se encontraba pero sin duda se divertía con Meiko y tal vez, él sería el próximo en casarse.

Gaara y Hitomi, observaron a todos. La felicidad estaba iniciar, una nueva aventura y mucho por descubrir. Unieron sus labios con una suave melodía de fondo y sin aventurarse a ver el rostro de sus acompañantes se alejaron.

Aunque la felicidad estaba sobre ellos, una nube negra de tristeza e ira se acercaba. Nadie sabe lo que esta escrito sobre el mañana, solo el amor y fortaleza pueden afrontar el caos.

_En mis noches solitarias y oscuras_

_tú llegaste sonriente, luz de mi vida,_

_para acompañarme por el largo camino_

_nunca más la soledad me abrazara_

_serán tus brazos y nada más..._

_Solo diré que TE AMO..._

**FIN**

(1) Canción de Jon Bon Jovi "Thank for you loving me"

Me prometi no ponerme melancolica pero al final de un relato pues no se como que se siente un vacio. Gracias a todos por sus bellos reviews a mis amiga **Rose** **Hatake** y** Naravills**, que siempre me animan.... chicas espero hayan disfrutado el fragmento Shika/Tema que puse... pense en ustedes cuando lo hacia jejeje... en general a todos mil gracias por sus palabras.

Se despide por ahora su amiga,

**AMY BLACK NARA**


End file.
